Crazy For You
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: The highs and lows of Riley and Zane's relationship are highlighted. Part cute/fluff, part drama/angst. Riley/Zane. Drabble-ish.
1. Movin' On Up

**Crazy For You**

**Summary: The small events and conversations Riley and Zane have on a day to day basis. Drabble-ish. Fluff and cuteness all around, with occasional drama. Obviously Riley/Zane.**

**A/N: I can't stop writing for this pairing. They're just so adorable! This was inspired by J'aime Pour Croire's Riley/Zane drabble fic "Stolen", so thank you for the inspiration! If you feel I'm copying you in any way, shape or form please let me know! Enjoy!**

_Movin' Up_

Zane opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. He stood standing at the door, gazing around the various pieces of furniture and items displayed around him. He sighed and couldn't help but feel a wave of loneliness come over him as he glanced around his rather boring apartment. He hung his bag up on its respective hook and dragged his feet over to the couch where he collapsed and turned on the TV, his first instinct.

Zane was sick of being alone all the time. He didn't think moving out on his own while he was still in high school would be so bad. He went through hell trying to convince his strict parents to let him move out, and when they finally gave in, he was ecstatic that he would finally be on his own. He promised them that he would be able to balance school and three part time jobs, and so far he was keeping that promise. He needed to get away from his home life and his parents(neither of which were particularly thrilled when he told them he was gay), and figured living on his own during his senior year of high school would be good prep for college. He would also be able to keep renting the apartment through college.

He sighed once, before giving in and deciding to find himself some company. He pulled his phone out and scrolled down his contacts list until he found his boyfriend's number. He pressed the call button and awaited an answer. After a good two rings, he finally picked up.

"Hey, what's up?" Riley answered.

"I'm bored and lonely…come over?" Zane asked.

"Sure. Be over in 5." Riley quickly hung up before Zane could say anymore. It was typical of him to rush. Zane just tossed his phone over to the side table and tilted his head back, resting and awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend.

Of course, 5 minutes later, as promised, there was a knock at the door. Zane jumped to his feet and quickly went to answer it. There was his boyfriend, a huge grin on his face, holding a small cardboard box.

"Can I ask what's in the box?" Zane questioned, letting Riley in. Riley proceeded over to the kitchen table and put the box down.

"Remember last week when I embarrassed you in front of Peter and Anya by telling them how you had a panic attack and puked all over the place on our second date at the amusement park?" Zane blushed, but laughed.

"Um, yeah, that's kind of hard to forget since Peter's still making fun of me for it." Riley opened up the box, revealing professional photos of himself from magazines in his underwear. Zane laughed at the sight.

"Riley what is this?" He laughed, flipping through the pictures.

"Last year, a friend of my mom's from work said that I had the look of a model, so offered me the chance to do some modeling for a magazine for cash. It paid pretty well, so I didn't want to turn it down. What I didn't know until I got there was that I was going to be modeling underwear." Riley explained.

"You were an underwear model and you didn't tell me? Riley, obviously I'm not going to be opposed to it. You look hot!" Zane exclaimed.

"You're my boyfriend, and you're gay. Of course you're gonna say that. Peter and Anya will just think they're hilarious. Which is why I grant you permission to show these to them…but ONLY them." Zane looked up at his boyfriend, his smile gone.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, Riley these are a lot more embarrassing than a story about me puking at the amusement park."

"I know, but I deserve it. I hurt you. I promised you that I would never hurt you, no matter how small the incident was. I love you, and I hate to see you upset." This was the first time Zane had heard Riley say something so deep and meaningful to him. He always had such a hard time expressing his feelings, so he was surprised to see this come out so easily.

Zane put the box down and approached his boyfriend, placing a gentle, passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you too. I never knew you cared about me so much. I know how hard it is for you to express your feelings, so that was really…new." Riley slid his arms around Zane's waist, while he responded by draping his arms around Riley's neck.

"My "lovey-dovey" side was bound to come out eventually. Especially for you. Anything for you." Zane placed another soft kiss on Riley's lips before letting the question slip.

"Move in with me. Please? It gets so lonely here sometimes, and I always have to call you when I need company. If you move in, I won't have to call anymore, you'll always just be right here." Riley's smile faded and he broke away from their tight embrace.

"Zane…I don't know about that. I mean I don't have a job, I'm still in high school, and I haven't even told my parents I'm gay yet. How am I supposed to tell them I'm moving out to go live with my boyfriend?"

"I'm still in high school too, and Riley, it's really easy to get a job. I can even get you a job at one of the places I'm working right now, they have a few openings. And as for your parents…well you have a couple of options. You can either flat out tell them you're gay," He saw that Riley's eyes widened and he looked shocked. "Or, you can tell them you're getting an apartment with a friend to get used to college life and that you'll keep renting the apartment through college." Riley still looked skeptical.

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea right now. Zane, don't get me wrong, I love you, more than anything, but I don' think I'm ready to move in right now. That's a pretty big step in our relationship."

"And that's why I think we should do it. We need to be taking big steps right now. We're getting to that point, Riley. In case you haven't noticed, the biggest step we've taken so far is making out in your car, and most couples are past that by their one month. We've been together for almost 4 months now Ri…it's time to move up." Riley still shook his head.

"And we can take big steps, fine! But This is _too_ big! I'm not ready for this!" Riley screamed.

"Then when WILL you be ready Riley, huh? Ready to move in with me, ready to come out, ready to be yourself? When's that day gonna come?"

"When you stop forcing it on me! You told me I could take my time in this relationship, Zane!"

"Yeah, well frankly, I'm getting tired of waiting Riley!" Riley raised his fist, about to hit Zane, and Zane backed up quickly. The two went completely silent, and Zane's eyes widened. Riley began breathing in and out, trying to calm himself. Once he was sure he was calmed, he turned to his boyfriend.

"Zane…I'm so sorry. My anger management has been going great, and I thought I had it under control…I promised myself I would never hurt you like this…I can't believe I let it get to me. Zane, if I ever did this to you…." Zane paused, really feeling his boyfriend's pain and regret. He knew it wasn't his fault

"It's OK. Normally, I wouldn't forgive someone for this, but…I understand. I know what you're going through and what you've been through and I know that it's hard for you. I know you didn't really mean it and that it was just the anger problems talking. You promised you would never hurt me this way, and I promised I would never get mad at you if you did. I know it's not your fault Ri, and I know you would never really mean it." Riley approached his boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"Zane…this is one of the reasons I can't move in. What if I really do hurt you?" Zane kissed the top of Riley's head.

"You won't. Today, Ri, you almost hit me and you stopped yourself. You have self-control, you're getting there. Please…I love you. Just move in. Make me the happiest guy at Degrassi. We can work on your problem together." Riley sighed and smiled.

"OK. Fine, you got me. I'll move in with you. You're too cute to resist. And anyone who can forgive me that easily gets my love." Zane kissed Riley passionately once more and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know, I think I've fallen completely in love with you. I think we should just skip moving in and get married instead." Zane joked.

"OK, now THAT'S too much. Imagine me trying to explain that one to my parents."

"Believe it or not, telling them you're moving in with me is going to be a lot harder than telling them your getting married to me." Riley snickered at his boyfriend.

"Thanks. That makes things SO much better now."

_Fin Chapter One_

_

* * *

_**Oh my God, that was rushed. I apologize. But Zane totally would forgive Riley that quickly, because he know Riley has a problem and he's just that awesome of a guy. Look out for the next chapter, coming soon!**


	2. Whatever You Like

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Two: Whatever You Like**

**Summary: Zane teaches Riley how to dance. Riley teaches Zane how to play sports. It's a win-win situation…kind of.**

"Do I have to wear dance shoes? Please tell me I don't have to wear dance shoes." Riley begged as his boyfriend drove them to his dance studio. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Riley, the class won't make sense if you don't have the shoes on, I told you that." Riley sighed.

"I'm not gonna be prancing around in pink ballet slippers, am I?" He complained. Zane shot him a look.

"Um, no, you won't, and watch what you say, I used to take ballet, you know." Riley stifled his laughter.

"Wow, you really are a dancer. You even went as far as taking ballet." He laughed.

"Why do you always have to be such a guy all the time?" Zane asked, joking with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I'm not a guy _all_ the time. Trust me, you've seen me at some of my worst points, none of which included me being a guy."

"AKA, I've seen you cry?" Riley blushed.

"Which you will NEVER tell anyone about, right?" Zane rolled his eyes once again.

"My lips are sealed, tough guy." He joked as they pulled into the parking lot. As they got out, Riley moaned like a small child that wasn't getting his way.

"Do I really have to do this? I'm gonna look like an idiot!" He whined.

"Oh, and I won't look like an idiot when you send me into the batting cages for the first time in my life? Come on, this is a win-win situation, we both agreed." Zane explained as they entered the studio.

"Well I'm starting to have second thoughts. Maybe we should just stick to our own things. Dancing is your thing and sports are mine. Why don't we just go out to lunch or something instead?" Zane grabbed hold of his boyfriend's shoulders and stopped him halfway through his walk.

"Riley, stop. Calm down. I know you're nervous, I get it. You've never danced before and you're afraid you'll embarrass yourself. The kids in my class won't notice, trust me. Just pretend they aren't there. Pretend it's just you and me." Zane's soothing tone of voice made Riley shiver. He had a way of calming people with just the sound of his voice. Riley tried to convince him to become a therapist because of this.

"OK. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He complained, dropping his bag down onto the floor and joining the other students(all of which were between the ages of 4 and 6.…) in stretching. As he looked at the children around him, he noticed the types of shoes they were wearing. He quickly made his way over to his boyfriend to find out what was going on.

"Zane…what kind of dance class is this exactly? You told me you taught dance, but you never told me what kind. I kinda figured it was just hip-hop or something." Zane handed his boyfriend a pair of tap shoes and smiled.

"Welcome to Mr. Park's beginner tap class, ages 4 to 6.…with the exception of you, honey." Riley's eyes widened as he turned around and noticed all the pre-school girls surrounding him, awaiting instruction from their teacher.

"Alright guys, now that you're all stretched out, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class today, my boyfr…my friend, Riley." Riley raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend, who leaned towards him and spoke.

"Trying to explain to pre-schoolers that you're my boyfriend is so not worth it." He whispered. Riley nodded and remained attentive to his boyfriend. As Zane was about to speak again, one of his students raised her hand.

"Yes Molly?" Zane asked.

"Why is he here? He's too big and he's a _boy!_" The girl yelled in a squeaky, girly voice, erupting in a mass of giggles from the other girls.

Riley turned to Zane again with a look of horror on his face, mouthing "Get me out of here!" Enjoying the jock's embarrassment, Zane smiled and shrugged.

"Let's start with a kick-ball-change today as a warm up." He began.

Riley sighed loudly as he followed in the girls footsteps and spread out on the floor. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

"None of them were over the age of 6, Riley. They were all at the same level you were. They didn't notice all your mistakes because they were making the same ones." Zane mentioned on the ride home to his half-dead boyfriend sitting next to him in the passengers seat.

"Zane…it was only an hour long class of basic tap moves and I'm _dying._ I play almost every sport known to man and I'm having a heart attack after that. And that's not even the worst part. All of those girls were better than I am, and I'm at least 12 years older than all of them." Riley said with disdain.

Zane felt bad for his boyfriend. He knew how he embarrassed easily, and thought making him take the dance class would be a comical scene for him…until he saw how humiliated his lover really was. He reached over and gently took Riley's hand.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't think you would get so upset about this. Look, tomorrow is your chance to humiliate me as much as your heart desires, so if that requires you sending me into the batting cages facing the wrong way, go for it. I deserve all the embarrassment I can get." Riley turned his head to Zane.

"You didn't terrorize me _that_ much. And I won't do that to you tomorrow, I'm not that mean. Besides, I love you too much to embarrass you that badly." Riley stated, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"You're a better boyfriend than I am, have you ever realized that?" Zane asked as he pulled into Riley's driveway. Riley leaned over and placed a soft peck on Zane's lips.

"I would invite you in so we could have some…_alone_ time, but my parents are home." Zane averted his eyes and frowned. Riley gently lifted his head to face him and tucked a piece of stray hair behind his ear.

"Hey, come on, don't get like this. We've talked about this before. You know I love you and I'd give anything to let my parents know you're my boyfriend. It's just not time yet. But it will be. Soon. I promise. Now go home and rest up, because tomorrow's gonna be a busy day." Zane smiled lightly and looked back up at his boyfriend.

"I love you. See ya tomorrow." He said, giving Riley a quick kiss before he got out of the car.

* * *

"Do you mind if I take a picture of you in the batting cages? I think this will be a Polaroid moment." Riley laughed.

"I didn't snap any pictures of you trying to tap dance, so you don't get any pictures of me. Fair is fair, darling." Zane said, emphasizing the last word of his sentence in a snarky tone.

"I love you more than anything else in the world and I want to marry you someday." Zane shot Riley a look.

"Nice try, but I can tell when you're being sincere. I know that was just a joke. Besides, that's not picture worthy. We're only doing what's fair here, alright?"

"Fine." Riley complained as they reached the batting cages. They got out of the car and Riley retrieved his baseball equipment from the trunk.

"You know this probably won't be as funny as me tap dancing…you actually play sports."

"No, I play soccer and a little football. I've never played baseball in my life before, not even little league. I don't even know how to hold a bat the right way." Zane stated. Riley grinned devilishly.

"Well then maybe this will be funny after all." He said as they entered the sporting area.

After paying for a set amount of time in the cages, Riley tossed a helmet over to his boyfriend, who stumbled to catch it, but didn't let it fall. After positioning the batting helmet comfortably on his head, Zane took the bat Riley was holding out to him.

"Alright, since you're a righty, you're going to hold the bat so your left hand goes on the bottom and your right hand goes on top." Riley explained, moving his boyfriend's hands around on the bat. "And you have to stand with your feet shoulders width apart, and your knees bent slightly." Once Riley saw Zane was positioned correctly, he rushed over to the pitching machine to get him started.

"Are you ready to die?" Riley grinned.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Zane asked as Riley put the first ball through the machine. The ball went flying in a straight line at 40 miles an hour, and Zane swung and missed, as Riley expected.

"Just the first try. There's plenty more." Riley laughed. He put the second ball in. Miss. The third. Miss. This went on for a while, with Riley taunting his boyfriend's constant missing. Finally, after a decent amount of missed pitches, Riley got to the last one.

"Last one, babe. Make it worth while." He said, putting the last ball in. The ball went out at 40 miles an hour, but something different happened. Zane hit it at fully force and it went flying, something that would most definitely be considered a home run. But much to both boys dismay, the ball soared in a straight line, colliding with Riley's face. Zane gasped and threw the bat and helmet to the ground, running to his injured boyfriend's side.

"Oh my God, Riley, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" The jock sat up, clasping his bleeding nose and glared at his boyfriend.

"Do I look OK to you? I think I broke my nose." Zane took Riley's hand and helped him up.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseas or anything? I really don't wanna risk a concussion."

"I was hit in the face, not the head. I don't have a concussion. And you need to stop worrying. Just bring me to the emergency room before I bleed to death."

"Sorry honey…you must really hate me now, huh?"

"I don't think you really wanna know." Riley stated, angrily.

_Fin_

**

* * *

****FYI, Riley isn't REALLY mad at Zane…just kind of. And yes, I realize all the innuendos in the batting cage scene. I laughed when I re-read them :D**


	3. One Wild Night

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Three: Texts From Last Night**

**Summary: After an argument, Riley runs off for what turns into a night of drunken mistakes. All Zane is left with is a passed out, hung-over boyfriend the next morning…and his crazy drunk texts from the night before.**

"I can't believe you'd be that stupid to do it again! I know we weren't really speaking the first time you did it, but you still couldn't understand that I wasn't happy about it? Riley, I don't' think you understand how serious this really is!" Zane yelled.

"Zane, it was a _joke_! I didn't really mean it this time! He knows it was just a prank!" Riley argued back.

"Oh really? Throwing someone into the dumpster and closing the lid on them is just a joke? You know, there's this little cause of death called suffocation…"

"OK, so maybe it wasn't _completely _a joke. But even so, Drew should know better than to mess with me by now." Riley stated. Zane glared at his boyfriend.

"What did he do to piss you off now? Call you gay? Heaven forbid he use that word with you, it's what you actually are!"

"No, he-…he just threatened to out me again." Riley lied. Zane stood frozen, still glaring at Riley, not-speaking. Once he finally decided that Riley was telling the truth(even though he wasn't…)he sighed.

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe you're still acting this way. It's time to let it go, Riley! Just come out! Tell people! I've been out for 4 years now and I'm still alive and have plenty of friends. Everyone knows I'm gay and I'm still on the football team, it's not like you're jeopardizing that! And it's not like you have to come out to your parents yet, just come out to the school, get that over with. Riley…please. For me." Riley quickly looked up at the last part of Zane's proclamation. He'd not once been able to say no to his boyfriend or turn him down. And the way he said "for me" was so sad-sounding. Zane never asked for anything from Riley, and Riley knew that coming out was the one and only thing he wanted. He wanted to come out, badly. He was sick of lying. But he just…couldn't. There was something inside of him, some part of him that just wouldn't let him. He stood up, fuming and headed towards the door.

"You want me to come out for you? Fine. I'll come out for you. I'll come out of this building and leave you here alone. See? I'm coming out and it's just for you!" Riley screamed, storming out of the door and slamming it behind him.

He was angry. And when Riley was angry, things got bad. He kicked the wall in the hallway of Zane's apartment complex and felt tears playing at his eyes. He hated fighting with Zane. It was the one and only thing that made him cry. Just the thought of losing Zane over a stupid argument made him want to start bawling.

He bolted down the stairs of the building and out the door, into the dark of the night. He pulled out his phone and went down his contacts list until he found his new-found-friend Owen's number.

"Owen. Dude. Meet me in the ravine. Bring all the booze you can." Was all he managed to get out without letting Owen detect the tears in his voice. After hearing an "Alright dude, sweet!" back from his friend, he hung up and headed for the ravine.

On his way there, Riley thought to himself. What was he doing? This wasn't him. He wasn't a ravine kid. He didn't normally drink. He easily could …if he didn't have his guardian angel Zane there to convince him not to. Thinking of Zane again made Riley angry. Angry because he knew they were easily on the verge of either breaking up or not speaking to each other again. He almost started to cry again, but was too close to the ravine and didn't want to risk being caught. He quickly made his way into the dark woods, and tried to put on a "cool" look when he got there. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and causally leaned against a tree, awaiting the arrival of Owen.

He watched all the couples around him, cuddling, kissing and some going into the van. It made him once again think of Zane, and how close he was to losing him. He needed Owen to show up with the booze. He needed something to get his possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend off his mind. He finally saw his friend approaching with a paper bag full of beer cans and vodka bottles.

"There you are, man. What took you so long?" Riley asked, greeting Owen.

"It's a lot harder to convince your older brother to buy you booze than you'd think. Here." He said, tossing Riley a can of Bud Light. Riley didn't hesitate to crack it open and take a huge swig.

"Whoa, dude, take it easy, we're just getting started. You'll be drunk after two of these babies at the rate you're going now." Owen laughed. Riley shrugged.

"That's what I _need. _I need to get my mind off of stuff fast right now." Riley said, taking another large swig.

"Like what? The detentions you got from throwing newbie in the dumpster? Come on, it's only a week's worth." Riley shook his head.

"Not that. Other stuff."

"Uh oh. Boy drama?" Owen joked. Riley glared and hit him.

"Shut up. I'm not like that." Riley said, finishing his first beer and grabbing another.

"You sure? Cause' I hear Mr. Gay is looking for a new guy-pal. Probably just joined the football team to be around guys all the time."

"Hey, lay off. Zane's a cool guy."

"Sorry man, I didn't know you had a crush on him." Riley pushed Owen onto the ground.

"Shut the hell up man! I'm not gay! And leave Zane alone. He never did anything to you." Riley said, chugging down his second beer. He was already beginning to feel slightly tipsy and needed to keep going. He grabbed one of the bottles of vodka from Owen's bag and twisted the top of, beginning to take swigs from that also.

He started to feel looser and looser. His mind was unwinding and Zane was starting to no longer become an issue. He was loosing track of time, but it didn't matter. His only priority right now was the bottle of vodka in his hand. The more he drank, the more funny everything became. He collapsed on to the ground, bottle in hand, laughing hysterically at the drunken antics of the other boys from the football teams that were there, his supposed "friends". He felt his phone buzz, and slid it out from his pocket. It was a text message from Zane. He'd forgotten that he was spending the night at Zane's. He flipped open his phone to read it.

"Where r u? It's almost midnight. I'm worried. Come bak, we can talk about wat happened." Riley laughed and clicked the "reply" button. And this started his plethora of drunken, misspelled, nonsense texts to Zane, who didn't reply, learning the condition his boyfriend was in after the second text in which Riley stated "zaaaannneee, i'm soooo wasted rite now! i luv u sooo much!"

Riley, way past drunk by this point, stumbled deeper into the ravine and nearly knocked someone over on his journey. His vision was hazy, but he knew it was another guy.

"Hey…you're kinda cute. What's your name?" The guy asked, gently stroking Riley's arm. Riley noticed the beer can in his hand. He was drunk too. Riley felt nervous.

"Um…Riley."

"Nice to meet you, Riley. I'm Chris. I've never seen you around here before…do you go to Bardelle?" Chris asked. Riley took a swig of vodka.

"No. Degrassi." Chris nodded, still roaming his hands over Riley's body.

"Figured. You're too hot to go to Bardelle. Trust me, I would've already gotten into your pants if you went there…you are gay, right?" Riley figured Chris was only slightly drunk now, based off of his understandable speech. It was too good for someone who was drunk. Riley nodded.

"My boyfriend and I just kinda broke up." He stated.

"Aww, I'm sorry cutie. Break ups are rough. I think I know a way to make you feel a little better though…" He said. Riley's head shot up, and the next thing he knew, Chris's lips were pressed against his. He didn't stop. He had no control left in him. The alcohol had completely taken over, and so had Chris. After making out for a while in the woods, they went hand in hand into the van, where a good 30 minutes of his night were spent.

Needless to say, the last face Riley saw before he passed out was the one face he was trying to escape from; Zane's. Only a good boyfriend would pick up his lover at 2:00 AM, drunk, from the ravine.

* * *

Riley awoke to the blinding sunshine streaming in through the window of Zane's bedroom. His head was throbbing and he felt nauseas. He rolled over to find his boyfriend sitting beside the bed, holding a glass of orange juice in one hand and Tylenol tablets in the other.

"Good morning, sunshine. How's the hangover?" He smiled. Riley moaned.

"Too much." Zane handed Riley the Tylenol and orange juice.

"Here. Take these, you'll need them. And drink the juice. I know you feel like you're gonna throw up any minute, but trust me, this will help." Riley popped the pills into his mouth and washed them down with the juice. Zane took a seat on the bed next to Riley and began stroking his hair and face.

"Zane…last night…I…I did something…bad." Zane smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I got the texts Riley. You officially earned yourself a place on "texts from last ." He joked.

"No…besides me getting drunk…I kind of…hooked up with another guy and…um…I gave him a, um…a…a blowjob." Riley said, awkwardly. Zane nodded.

"I know. That was in your texts too." Riley's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, it was? Zane…I'm so sorry. I was completely out of control, the alcohol had taken over…I didn't know what I was doing. If I wasn't drunk, it never would've happened, trust me. I didn't even know this guy, I can't even remember his name. It meant nothing."

"Riley, it's OK, don't worry about it. I won't say I wasn't mad when I first got the text…but after I found you last night, before you practically passed out in my arms, I realized how much of a mess you really were. I knew I couldn't get mad at you. Honestly Riley, if I got mad at you or broke up with you every time you made some stupid mistake, both of us would be a mess. Seen how much of a drunk mess you were made me realize how upset you'd be if we weren't together. Besides, it's kind of hard to get that mad at the person you're falling in love with." Zane smiled, stroking Riley's hair again.

"You're absolutely amazing. Nobody would be this supportive. I think it's impossible for me to say anything other than I love you."

"You don't have to. But you do have to go to the clinic today and get tested for STD's. I won't tell you parents, don't worry, you're 18 so you won't need a parental signature or anything, but I really do need you to do this. Only because I love you and I'd hate f

* * *

or you to have caught something from some 30 minute blowjob with a stranger." Riley blushed and nodded.

"That's OK. I can do that. As long as my parents aren't involved in any way, I'm fine." Riley paused as his boyfriend clasped his hand. "Zane…I know this may be off topic, but I need to say it. The reason I threw Drew in the dumpster wasn't because he threatened to out me. I did it because he was making fun of you. He just kept talking. I couldn't take it. I wasn't gonna sit there and listen to him call you a fag and a wimp. I had to do something. He just made me so mad. And I knew he did it because he knows about us, which made it worse." Riley explained.

"Riley, why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want anyone to defend you, that you'd want to do it yourself." Zane laughed.

"We're not in middle school, Riley. Sure I like to defend myself, but…I don't care if you defend me. The more you defend me the better. Just with a little less violence next time, please." Riley grinned.

"So…do you forgive me?"

"How could I not? After seeing you last night…and getting your texts…there was no way I could just break up with you and stay mad. I love you."

"I love you too." Riley said, resting his head on Zane's shoulder.

"But there is one thing I still want you to do to regain my forgiveness completely."

"I'm all ears."

"Come out. To the team, your friends, and your parents. No more hiding, Riley."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Nothing like a good old cliffhanger! The next chapter will actually correspond with the cliffhanger, but it will just be Riley coming out to his parents. You'll see :D**


	4. I'm Coming Out

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Four: I'm Coming Out**

**Summary: With the support and encouragement of his boyfriend, Riley finally comes out to his parents.**

**A/N: Riley already came out to the team and his friends. This is just his parents. Mostly because I didn't really want to write the coming out process to the school. Plus it could happen this season, so…yeah. Oh, and the chapters aren't all named after songs. Only some of them.**

"I'm nervous. What if they get really mad, what if they kick me out?" Riley worried. Zane took Riley's hand tightly.

"Don't be nervous. I'll be right there next to you the whole time, just like I was when you came out to the team and your friends. You came out to them and everything was fine. I know this will be harder, but you have to do it. It will only get easier from here." Riley sighed and shut his eyes.

"My parents aren't like everyone else's parents though. They're not as relaxed. They won't take this well at all."

"Do you really know that, or are you just jumping to conclusions? They might surprise you Riley, mine did. This is really important. You need to do this." Riley nodded and opened the door to his car.

"You're right. Let's get this over with." He said, leaving his car with Zane in tow. Zane reached out to take his hand, but Riley refused it.

"Sorry. Nothing personal, but I think I'll just start by telling them I'm gay today. You'll come next, I promise." Zane rolled his eyes.

"They'll figure it out on their own anyways, Riley. I doubt they're THAT dumb." Riley made a face at his boyfriend as he led him through the house to the kitchen, where both his parents were residing. His mom was at the counter chopping vegetables while his dad sat at the table snacking on pretzels.

Both of his parents faces lit up when they saw him come in.

"Hey, there he is! It's the man of the hour! How's it goin', big QB?" Riley put on a fake smile.

"Hey dad. And I'm not QB for another 5 games, remember?" His dad made a face.

"It's not your fault. They shouldn't have suspended you from games for a little hazing. Back in my football days, we hazed new kids all the time and nobody got in trouble for it. It was just fun, jokes, even the kids getting hazed knew it!" Riley turned to Zane with an "I'm embarrassed by my parents" look, and Zane shrugged and smiled.

"And I see you brought the star-kicker with you. I'm telling' ya Riley, you're hanging around the right kids." Riley turned to face his boyfriend again, who's smile widened.

"Yeah, uh…mom and dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Riley asked, pulling a chair out from the kitchen table. Zane took a seat next to him and patted his shoulder gently.

"Knock 'em dead." He whispered in Riley's ear. Riley's mom turned around from the counter, wiping her hands on a towel, while his dad listened intently.

"Sure thing, kiddo." His dad said. Riley took one last deep breath before speaking.

"I, uh…well you know how recently you guys have kind of been hounding me about not having a girlfriend and stuff?" His mom nodded.

"What, did you finally get one? Is there finally a chick out there that can stand you?" His dad joked.

"Richard, stop it!" His mom yelled, only causing more laughter from his dad.

"No, actually, I don't have a girlfriend. I have a…boyfriend. I'm…I'm gay." Zane smiled brightly and rubbed Riley's arm.

Neither of Riley's parents said anything. His mom out the towel down and put her face in her hands.

"Oh my God. Not this." She said, leaving the room. Riley stood up as his mom left the room.

"Mom, no, come back, we can talk about this!" He called. His mom kept walking.

"I don't wanna talk about this, Riley!" She stated, walking up the stairs with tears in her eyes. Riley kicked the wall before sitting down in his chair again. He slowly looked up at his dad.

"Well? What about you?" Riley asked, angrily. His dad shrugged and put a pretzel in his mouth.

"What about me? You're gay, so what? My best friend in college was gay, and guess what he was? Linebacker. The toughest guy I'd ever met. Threatened to beat up any guy that made fun of him for being gay. And he never had any problems. Met a great guy, they dated for a while and eventually got married." His dad stated. Riley looked at his dad, surprised. He had gotten the opposite reactions from both his parents.

"So you're…you're not mad? You're OK with this?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my son, I can't get mad at you for being yourself. I'm gonna love you no matter what you are. As long as you're not a murderer or a rapist, whoever you are is OK with me." Riley stood up to hug his father.

"Thanks dad. I didn't expect you to be so cool about this. What about mom though?" He asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her. She probably just wasn't expecting it. She's probably just afraid she won't get any grandchildren now, and you know how she gets about that." Riley's dad laughed. Riley smiled lightly, glad that his father excepted him. His dad stood up to follow after his mother, and stopped at the doorway.

"Oh, and by the way Ri…I approve of the boyfriend." He said, in acknowledgment to Zane. Riley and Zane both looked at each other, and back to Riley's dad.

"Uh…how did you?…"

"What, you think I'm an idiot? Remember, my best friend in college was gay…I know these things." His dad commented before exiting. Riley turned back to Zane, who wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Ri! You did it, I knew you could! And I told you they would surprise you. Your mom still needs a little time, but she'll get over it, trust me. At least she knows now and you don't have to pretend anymore. You and I can be together everywhere and not have to worry." Zane said, grasping Riley's hand and giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"I love you. And thanks for being here today. I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for you." Riley said, planting a kiss on Zane's lips.

"You're welcome, baby. I'll always be here when you need me, no matter what it is." Zane kissed Riley once again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably still be stuck in the closet, lying to my parents about having a girlfriend, letting Drew walk all over me. My life has completely changed since I met you…in a good way, of course."

"I feel the same way. And now that you're officially out to everyone…I don't think I'll ever have another reason to be mad at you ever again." Zane grinned. Riley ran his fingers through Zane's hair and rested their heads together.

"You won't, trust me. This mistake almost made me lose you…and I don't think I can go through that again."

"You won't be losing me anytime soon, I can promise you that."

"So I guess I guess we can have a worry free relationship then?" Riley smiled.

"Sure…on one condition." Zane began. Riley nodded.

"And that would be…?"

"Cut your hair…please. I liked it better the way you had it when I first met you. You look better that way, cleaner. I'm not feeling the whole curly thing." Zane explained. Riley gently touched his hair.

"I thought you liked this? When I asked you if I should grow out my hair you said yes…"

"We'll talk about it."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**A short one. Was it rushed? I need the feedback! I know I disappointed a lot of you since you wanted me to write him coming out to the school…but I have a lot of other drabbles/chapters that I wanna write instead, so I'm not writing that, sorry.**

**Also, I feel like all of my chapter have been Riley centered so far…so I think I'll go for a Zane centered one next chapter. Sound good?**


	5. Savin' Me

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 5: Savin' Me**

**Summary: Zane finds himself in a tough situation when some of the guys from the football team begin to harass him. He tries to keep quiet around Riley to keep him from worrying, but when verbal abuse turns into physical abuse…Riley takes a stand for his boyfriend. In no way, shape or form is this an intended rip-off of "Fight The Power".**

A/N: More drama…hope you don't mind. This chapter will definitely be longer than the last one, I promise. There will be the cute Ziley that we all know in love in the end. Drama with a side of adorable boy-love.

"Hey, do you wanna catch a movie tonight? _Just_ me and you, no Peter or Anya this time?" Riley asked his boyfriend as they headed into the locker room after a long, tiring football practice. Zane shook his head.

"I wish I could, but it's my cousin's wedding tomorrow and I'm a groomsman. I have to be there super early to take pictures." He explained. Riley stood up and draped his arm around Zane's shoulders.

"Aw, come on. What about your "back-row-movie lover"? Doesn't he get the chance to take you out tonight since you did such a great job in practice today?" Riley smiled, giving Zane a quick kiss on the cheek.

"He does…next week. After my cousin's wedding, when I'm no longer busy. But that's really sweet of him for trying to take me out tonight. And for complimenting me on my "newbie" football skills." Zane said, placing a kiss on Riley's lips.

"Ug, get a room! Nobody needs to see that!" Drew screamed, tossing a towel at the couple. Riley quickly stood up and moved in towards Drew.

"Keep it up buddy. I keep telling you, keep it up and it's the flagpole again. And this time, you don't really have anything to threaten me with, do you? So I'd watch it if were you." Riley said, as Drew rolled his eyes and walked passed. Riley collapsed back down next to Zane.

"Jerk-off. He'll stop eventually. I just came out, so it's something new for him to make fun of. There will eventually be some other new scandal that he can pick on and he'll forget all about us." Riley said, placing his arm back around Zane's shoulders and kissing him again. Zane grinned widely.

"You've been so great about this whole coming out thing. You haven't shown one sign of regret. I don't think you know how proud of you I am."

"I think I know a pretty good way you could show me." Riley grinned, as Zane pressed his lips to his, engaging the two in a passionate kiss. Neither boy wanted to leave this moment, until they were forced to by one of their comrades.

"This is the reason the locker room is no place for fags. Not only do they stare at us while we change, they make out with each other too!" Owen laughed while the other boys laughed along with him. Riley coming out to Owen meant the end of their friendship. Heaven forbid he be friends with a gay guy.

Riley was on his feet once again, this time pushing Owen into the lockers.

"Say it again dude! Go ahead, say it again!"

"Oh, what, are you gonna tie me to the flagpole and throw me in the dumpster too? I helped you with those pranks, faggot, they won't work on me!" Riley pushed him into the lockers once again and raised a fist to punch him, when Zane jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Riley, stop!" He said. Riley lowered his arm and cooled down some, panting with anger.

"Whatever. I gotta go." Riley said, grabbing his bag from the bench. He turned back to Zane. "I'll see you later, babe." He said, loudly, while staring at Owen. He placed his hand on Zane's waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips, making sure Owen saw and heard every moment of his love for Zane. Riley left the locker room hastily, leaving Zane alone with the other boys from the team that were finishing changing.

Zane turned back around to his bag to finish putting his stuff in, when he felt someone push him. The push was luckily light enough that he didn't fall over.

"What are you gonna do now that your little boyfriend's not around to defend you princess? Huh?" Owen laughed, as Drew and a few other boys joined him.

"There's this thing called self-defense, actually." Zane said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door.

"And what kind of self-defense would that be? The power of yoga? Or are you gonna use this months copy of "Teen Vogue" to hit us with?" Drew joked, provoking laughter from the other boys.

"Haha, very funny Drew. I'm gay, I MUST be obsessed with fashion and magazines."

"There's no way you're obsessed with that stuff. You're too busy screwing your boyfriend to care about anything else." One of the boys said.

"I'd watch out if I were you homo-boy. I wouldn't want you to…_accidentally_ get hurt during practice on Monday. And without Superman boyfriend by your side…who knows what could happen." Owen said, shrugging as he and the other boys left the locker room, leaving Zane alone to ponder the dangerous threat that had just been thrown at him.

Riley caught up to Zane in the hallway on Monday morning and frowned instantly when he saw the distraught expression he had on.

"Zane, what happened? You don't look like yourself, you look upset. Is everything OK, did something happen at the wedding?" Zane loved that Riley cared about him so much.

"No, the wedding was great. This weekend was fine. I um…I'm kind of tired though. I don't know if I'm gonna make it to practice today." Riley looked concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright? Even being a little tired never stopped you. You're always a little ball of energy. There's not something more serious going on?" Zane bit his lower lip and looked down.

"In the locker room Friday, after you left…Drew, Owen and some other guys were picking on me, as always…but right before they left, I think…I think Owen threatened me." Riley stopped Zane and stared into his eyes.

"What? How bad? What did he say?"

"He said…he said he wouldn't want me to "accidentally" get hurt at practice today and that I had to watch out when you weren't around to defend me." Riley's expression instantly changed from concern to anger.

"You're kidding me. He said that? Oh my God…he's not gonna live to see another day. He wants to hurt you during practice today? He'll be lucky if he's still ALIVE by the time practice starts."

"No, Riley. Don't beat him up. That will only make things worse. I can defend

myself. I don't want you to be worrying about me all the time. I'll be fine. People make stupid threats like that all the time, what are the chances he'll actually go through with them?"

"Zane, I love you…and even the idea of someone hurting you is just…I can't let anyone get away with that. Nobody hurts you." Zane's heart nearly melted hearing Riley say that. At this moment, Zane knew he had made the right choice in choosing to stay with Riley.

"I know…but it's OK. Don't worry about me, please. You've got enough to worry about yourself already." Zane said. Riley kissed his forehead.

"Alright, but if ANYONE threatens to hurt you again…"

"I'll be sure to let you know, officer." Zane joked. Riley kissed Zane once more before heading off to class.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Riley, what did you do that for? That just makes them angrier!" Zane complained.

"I wasn't just gonna sit around and watch my boyfriend get verbally abused by these idiots! Did you hear what they were saying?"

"Of course I heard what they were saying, but I don't let it get to me! I just ignore it! It doesn't mean anything, it's just stupid insults."

"Zane, it's more than just stupid insults. They're threatening to you hurt you. One of these days one of those threats is going to become real. Zane, I can't sit around and watch these jackasses hurt you."

"Why can't you just let this go? It's not a big deal at all! It's just guys being guys, they've always made fun of me and they always will! I'm over it!" Zane yelled.

"Why can't I let this go? Are you kidding me? You could get seriously hurt, that's why I'm not letting this go! Look, I know these guys, I've been around them since I was 14.…they're not just joking. They're serious. I'm really worried about you." Riley said. Zane moved closer to Riley.

"Don't be. Riley please, you can't worry about me, that's the last thing you need right now. I can take care of myself, I don't need these guys thinking I'm defenseless without you. If I don't stand up for myself now, it will only get worse. You can't always be around to save me." Riley backed up from his boyfriend with an incessant glare.

"Fine. If you don't want my help, then you won't get my help. But the next time they call you "princess" or "fag"….don't come crying to me." Riley stated, exiting the locker room. Zane was shocked; this was the first time Riley had walked out instead of him. Now he knew how Riley felt all those times, and he could understand why it drove him so crazy.

As he quickly packed all his things into his bag, trying to stop himself from thinking of the argument he and his lover had just had, the rest of the guys from the team entered. They immediately started with the insults.

"Well look who it is! If it isn't Tinkerbelle herself. How are things going with the boyfriend, Peter Pan? I hear you two really like takin' it up the ass!" Zane was kicked from behind at the end of Owen's sentence. He tried to pull himself back up, until he took a blow to the stomach by Drew. A few more kicks to the face and to the stomach later, his teammates were finished.

"You and your little pansy boyfriend need to leave the team, fag. We don't want you!" Owen yelled as he and the rest of the laughing boys left the locker room like a pack of wild hyenas.

Zane found himself lying on the locker room floor, bleeding and bruised. He should've listened to Riley. The insults did turn into more than just verbal abuse. Zane scrambled to his feet slowly and left the locker room with millions of emotions, all running through him at once. As he power-walked down the hallway and out the door, fighting back tears, he ran into the first and last face he wanted to see. Riley's. Riley was in the midst of putting his equipment into his trunk, when he looked up and noticed Zane. The minute he saw the blood and bruises on him, his expression changed from anger to concern.

"Zane…what happened? What did they do to you?" Riley asked, approaching his boyfriend with caution, not wanting to touch him and make it worse.

"It was nothing. Just a small team quarrel." Zane sniffled, turning his head away. Riley gently lifted Zane's chin so he was facing him.

"This was more than just that Zane. They wouldn't have actually hurt you if it was just a little team fight. They actually went through with their threats, didn't they?" Zane turned away, tear-stricken, and nodded.

Riley was about to head off to find the boys that had just abused his boyfriend, until he saw how upset he was. He gently took Zane into his arms and hugged him tightly, gently rubbing his back and comforting him.

"It's alright, it'll be OK. I'll never let that happen to you again. I love you."

"Riley, I'm so sorry I didn't listen. You were right, none of this would've happened if I had listened to you."

"Baby, it's not your fault at all. I should've paid more attention. I think deep down I really believed they wouldn't hurt you either, I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I didn't pay enough attention. Come on, lets go get you

cleaned up, the nurse is still here. But tomorrow we have to report this to Armstrong. I'm not letting them get away with this, and I'm not letting you quit, because that will give them what they want. You should be able to play football, I'm not letting them get in the way of this." Zane hugged Riley tighter.

"I love you so much. Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Another day, another chapter. And also, I have nothing against Clare and Eli, but oh my God, if I have to scroll down and entire page of "Celi" stories again, I might lose my mind. I need more Ziley.**


	6. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Six: You Shook Me All Night Long**

**Summary: Riley and Zane get down and dirty. _Really_ down and dirty.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware I already wrote a oneshot about their first time, but I didn't really go into detail, if you know what I mean ;) So basically, this is just a very detailed description of Riley and Zane's first time. It' won't be X rated or anything, just slightly R rated. If this isn't your thing, you don't have to read it, you can just skip this chapter and wait for the fluff in the next.**

**WARNING: Contains adult content!(AKA, dirty boy sex). I don't normally need one of these, but I felt like going all out for this chapter. So the fic is going M for this chapter. I guess this is a "lemon" as they're called. Lots of yaoi.**

"Have you ever thought about doing…"you know what" together?" Riley asked, as he and Zane lie on Zane's bed, cuddling. Zane turned to his boyfriend.

"If by "you know what" you mean sex, then yes, of course I've thought about it. I'm a teenage boy Ri, what do you expect?" Zane laughed, causing a grin to occur on his lover's face.

"Well, I mean…are you interested? Do you wanna do it?" Zane sat up and sighed. He turned to his boyfriend with a small grin on his face.

"What made you such a horn-dog all of a sudden?" Zane asked. Riley paused.

"I had a dream about you last night…a special kind of dream." He said, stroking Zane's hair.

"Oh yeah? And what was I doing in this special kind of dream?"

"Well…you just happened to be wearing nothing, and you and I just happened to be having a lot of fun, if you know what I mean." Zane laughed quietly.

"I think I know exactly what you mean."

"So…do you wanna make that dream a reality?" Riley asked, taking Zane's hand.

"Well it sure seems like you certainly do."

"Why not? I mean we've been together for almost 5 months now…why not make it "official official"? You know, seal the deal?" Riley asked, seductively. Zane inched his face closer to Riley's.

"I can't say that's the worst idea I've ever heard. I mean, it involves a naked you, a naked me, and a hell of a lot of kissing…and more." Zane said, moving in so close that Riley could feel his breath on his face.

"You really know how to turn me on, don't you?" Zane shrugged again.

"I try my best. It's really not that hard, though."

"So I'm guessing this means yes?"

"This means a thousand times yes." Zane smiled, sliding his hand onto Riley's face and pressing his lips to Riley's roughly.

Zane slowly climbed on top of Riley, straddling him, and running his hands under Riley's shirt to feel his athletic body. Riley quickly opened his mouth to breath, and was greeted by Zane's tongue, which playfully explored Riley's mouth. As Zane's hands trailed down his boyfriend's body and made their way to his hips, Riley's let out a moan, in which Zane responded by biting down on Riley's lower lip. Zane's hands traveled back up, and hovered on Riley's midriff before sliding his shirt off. Zane broke apart the kiss for a breath and traced his finger along Riley's abs.

"Damn. I lucked out, didn't I? You never told me you were so hot." Riley grinned

"Am I just as lucky?" Riley panted. Zane gave another seductive grin before pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing a perfectly trim body. Riley slowly ran his hand along his loved one's upper body, and grinned widely.

"Talk about luck." He said, switching positions with his lover so he now took the position on top.

He caressed his hands down Zane's body and trailed kisses along his neck and chest. As his hands made their way down to the button and zipper of Zane's jeans, he began to kiss lower and lower, kissing as far down as Zane's bellybutton, resulting in a string of loud moans(and almost yells)of pleasure from the younger boy. Riley proceeded to undo Zane's pants and was quick to slide them off, leaving his boyfriend in an underwear clad body. Riley paused for a brief moment to take in the enjoyable sight before him.

"I want you so bad right now."

"Then have me." Zane said, as Riley gripped the elastic of the smaller boy's boxers and gently rolled them down to his ankles, allowing Zane to kick them off.

"You're turn." Zane panted, rolling back over on top of the football player and speedily undoing his jeans. He trailed kisses down Riley's body and stopped when he reached his boxers.

"Do you mind if I try something?" He asked. Riley shrugged.

"If it's hot, go for it." Zane grinned, and lowered his head again, taking his boyfriend's underwear between his teeth and pulling them off with his mouth.

"You've got skill, babe…but…"Riley stated, turning Zane over onto his stomach and straddling him.

"Since this was my idea, I get to go first." He said. Zane tightly grabbed a pillow and awaited the "arrival" of his boyfriend.

Just as Riley had started, Zane opened his mouth to speak.

"Will you pull my hair?" He asked. Riley, who refused to stop in fear of getting turned off and losing "the moment"(and other things his hormones had worked hard to produce…), seemed confused.

"What? Why?" He panted, beginning to feel the first signs of an orgasm coming into play.

"Just do it. It's a weird sex thing I heard about online. Please." Zane moaned, clasping the pillow tighter as his boyfriend made love to him roughly.

Riley simply went along with his boyfriend's request and grabbed onto his hair tightly, causing the raven-haired boy to scream loudly with pleasure. Zane's breathing became heavier and louder, and his moaning became more apparent. Between the cries of "don't stop!" and "Ohh, Riley!" from time to time, it was apparent to Riley what was happening to Zane, who seemed slightly frightened. Once he had reached the peak, and his moaning and breathing were at their loudest, he spoke again.

"Riley! I've never…ohhhh yeah…I've never…had one of these before!" He breathed, moaning with pleasure.

"It's OK. It's called an orgasm…you're supposed to have them during sex." He explained, slowing down his pace as his boyfriend screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Riley! Riley, ow, stop, it hurts!" Riley stopped and pulled out, afraid he had harmed his lover. Zane breathed deeply and lay unmoving, embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Ri, I'm so sorry. It felt so great…and then it just started hurting. It's not you at all." He said, as Riley sat next to him. He turned his head.

"Don't worry about it. Do me now though, before I lose it." He said, motioning towards his erection. Zane nodded, and positioned Riley onto his stomach, still afraid he would mess up. As he was about to enter, he stopped.

"Wait. Let's play a little game." Zane grinned, jumping up from the bed and grabbing Riley's football jersey from the floor. After slipping the oversized shirt over his naked body, he crawled back onto the bed, finding his way back to his previous position.

"You're the hot, naughty quarterback, who couldn't help be tempted by the sexy, seductive kicker." Zane grinned, re-entering Riley, who grabbed the same pillow Zane had.

"Roll playing? OK, I can do that." Riley gasped as Zane began moving in a back and forth motion, gaining the same pleasure Riley had.

"You're one dirty kicker. You…ohhhh my God…really know how to play." Riley said, biting down on the pillow as Zane went in deeper.

"Do you like to play rough, QB 1?" Riley whimpered as Zane gently dug his fingers into Riley's sides.

"Give me the roughest…ahhhh, Zane…that you've got." Riley moaned, breathing heavier. Zane little by little started to go faster, and spanked Riley from time to time, intensifying Riley's pleasure, and not taking him long to go into a full orgasm completely.

Riley was almost in tears from the intensity of the pleasure, and Zane slowed his pace down to spare his boyfriend from bawling. After Riley had finally settled enough, he decided to speak again.

"OK, OK…I'll go again." Zane cocked his head.

"Again?" Riley rolled Zane over and basked at him in the football jersey."You look unbelievably hot in my jersey." Riley said, running his hands underneath it.

"Mmmm…so what's next?" Zane asked, a soft moan escaping his lips again. Riley winked and began to kiss down Zane's torso again, kissing all the way down until his mouth reached it's destination. Zane lifted his head when he felt Riley's mouth upon his member.

"Whoa…are you…are you sure about this?" Zane gasped. Riley nodded.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I've done this before. Just relax and enjoy." Riley said, lowering his head back to where it was.

Between the moans and groans of pleasure that Zane was experiencing from the little act his boyfriend was performing on him, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous that he wouldn't know what to do next.

"Riley…ohhhh…I love you so fucking much." Riley just moaned in agreement, finishing up his turn on Zane.

After he was finished and climbed back up to his previous position, Zane got up, his rear-end facing Riley, who didn't hesitate to spank it.

"Get down there, sexy kicker boy. Give it all that you've got." Zane climbed down in between Riley's spread-eagled legs and immediately ducked his head down, trying to repeat what his lover had just done on him.

As his mouth moved up and down on Riley's enlarged member, he figured he was doing the right thing, since Riley's moans were louder than ever, and he was sure he'd reached an orgasm within the first 2 minutes.

"You've been a bad boy, Mr. QB." Zane grinned.

"Give me my punishment Mr. Kicker." Riley breathed. Zane proceeded to suck harder, and spank Riley in various places again, causing the loudest yell he'd heard yet.

"Ohhhhh, Zaaaane, yesss!"

After Zane was sure he was done, since Riley was near tears again, Zane made his way back up next to Riley, and the two sweaty, panting boys cuddled up to one another. Both lay speechless, not knowing what to say after the incredible sex they had just shared with each other. They both turned to one another and grinned.

"Oh…my…God. That was…amazing." Zane said. Riley placed a gently kiss on his lover's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Zane said, kissing him. Riley ran his hand over the jersey Zane was wearing.

"Remember when I said you look cute in the jersey? I take that back. You look HOT in the jersey." He said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Zane replied, resulting in another kiss from Riley. There was another peacefully silence while the two lay tangled in the bed sheets before Riley spoke again.

"If I heard correctly, while I was…down there…you don't just love me. You _fucking _love me." Riley laughed. Zane blushed.

"Alright, alright, I swore. I never swear, I know. I was just in the moment, and…you just made me really happy." Riley shrugged.

"What can I say, I have that affect on people." Zane gently nudged Riley.

"Hey Ri?" He asked, after another brief silence.

"What babe?" He asked.

"I'm glad my first time was with you." Riley frowned.

"I wish I could say the same thing…but…there was that guy I met in the ravine…and that kid Nate from camp I told you about…" Zane shushed Riley.

"I know, and it's OK. Because they didn't mean anything to you. Chris was a drunken mistake, and Nate was just experimenting. But me…I know I mean something to you."

"You mean more than just something. You mean the world to me, Zane." Riley said. Zane kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep. You're going to need the rest for the game tomorrow…and maybe a little "celebrating" afterwards." Zane winked.

"I can fully agree to that." Riley kissed the top of Zane's head. "Good night, Mr. Kicker." Zane kissed him back.

"Goodnight, Mr. QB."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**So…that was actually really fun to write. Hope that doesn't make me a creep or anything. Yay for gay sex! Anyways, if you can't understand anything I was trying to say(I get surprisingly uncomfortable using real sexual terms) feel free to ask.**


	7. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Seven: Dancing In The Moonlight**

**Summary: Riley and Zane have a little beach adventure together. At night. And skinny dipping is involved.**

**A/N: This will be much different from the last chapter, trust me. No sex in this one. Just suggestive dialogue. And naked teenage boys.**

"This is perfect." Riley whispered to his lover while the two lie on the beech, gazing up at the stars.

"Only because you're here." Zane smiled, kissing his boyfriend lightly. There was a silence while the two listened to the waves crashing on the rocks.

"Hey…what was that text you sent me this morning? I never got the chance to check it." Zane asked. Riley intertwined his fingers with Zane's.

"It's kinda corny…do you need to know?" He asked.

"Why, what did you say? You know what, never mind. I can find out for myself." Zane said, pulling his phone out and scrolling down his texts.

"No, come on, don't. It's really stupid, you're just gonna laugh at me for it." He said. Zane found the text, and opened it, before reading it through. He turned to his blushing boyfriend, smiling, and squeezed his hand.

"Good morning. But it would be an even better one if I was waking up next to you."…Riley, that's not stupid, that's sweet! I can't believe I didn't read that this morning, this would have made my day so much better!"

"You don't think it's dumb?" Zane kissed Riley passionately on the lips.

"No! Of course I don't think it's dumb! It's perfect…just like you." Zane smiled and paused before jumping to his feet and pulling his shirt up over his head. Riley grinned seductively at his boyfriend's gesture.

"Alright. I like the looks of this. What did you have in mind? I mean sex on the beach is only a drink, but there's no reason we can't make it real too." Zane shook his head.

"Nice try, but not tonight. Get up." Zane said. As Riley stood up, Zane slid his swim trunks off.

"Whoa…hello there. If we're not having sex, then can I ask what we're doing and why it involves you being naked?"

"Undress and follow me." Zane said, heading down towards the water. Riley's eyes widened as he watched his attractive lover strut down the beach and wade into the cold water.

Riley simply shrugged and followed in his boyfriend's footsteps, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his swim trunks down around his ankles and tossing them to the side. He jogged down the beach to catch up to his lover, until he reached him. Zane smiled when his boyfriend approached him and caressed his torso gently.

"Come on." Zane whispered, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him deeper into the freezing water.

"Wow, the ocean feels a lot better without a bathing suit on." Zane continued walking until the two were waist deep in the water. He let go of Riley's hand and quickly dove into the frigid ocean, coming up for air moments later.

Zane took Riley's hand again and pulled him under the water.

"Come on, the water's great." He grinned, watching his boyfriend's shocked face as his entire body came into contact with the ice cold water. He came up for air, and pushed Zane playfully.

"You are SO dead!" Riley screamed, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him under the water with him, beginning to do the one thing he knew Zane hated; he started tickling him.

Zane tried to pull away from his loved one's tight grip around him, but found it hard, considering the amount of strength Riley had on him.

"Ri, stop!" He demanded playfully, laughing loudly from Riley's tickling.

"No, it's fun torturing you." Riley said, grinning evilly and running his fingers up and down Zane's sides.

After a good 5 minutes of torturing his lover, Riley wrapped his muscular arms around Zane's small waist and pulled him in closer so their faces were close.

"You're adorable." Riley stated, resting his forehead against Zane's.

"And you're hot. The adorable one and the hot one. Look at us, we make the perfect couple." Riley chuckled and gave Zane a peck on the lips.

"What would I do without you? My adorable, little yoga-buddy."

"Well I know I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am now. If you hadn't noticed me checking you out during yoga class, we probably wouldn't be together."

"It was actually Anya that noticed you checking me out and who convinced me to ask you out…but we can go ahead and say it was me." Zane gave Riley a gentle "love nudge".

"It's not as romantic if we bring Anya into the picture. Not that I don't like her, I just like to think that you took complete charge when it came to that part of our relationship." Riley laughed under his breath.

"That's not the only part of our relationship where I take complete charge, if you know what I mean." Zane rolled his eyes.

"You weren't on top the entire time, you know. You had your fair share of bottom time too."

"Our first time, anyways." Both boys just laughed and kissed each other once again. As Zane was about to break the kiss for breath, Riley pulled him back in by the back of the head and kissed him harder. His tongue was begging for entrance, and Zane, after teasing his lover by keeping his lips shut, finally let Riley's tongue find it's way into his mouth and playfully explore. Riley's hands began to trail down Zane's body, until they were under the water, and reaching for something to "play" with. Zane quickly snatched Riley's hands away and brought them back out of the water.

"I said not tonight." Zane mumbled through a kiss.

"Come on, just a little fooling around? Just a little touching, nothing more than that." Riley begged, his hands making their way back down. Zane removed them again, and gently pushed Riley off him.

"Riley, no means no. I feel like I'm talking to a 5 year old." Riley took Zane's arm and pulled him back.

"Hey…I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you mad. I promise I won't do anything else like that. Just kissing." Riley said, as a small smile played at Zane's lips.

"You promise? Because if you get touchy feely again…"

"I won't. I promise. I'd never do anything to make you unhappy. I love you too much to even risk making you upset." He said, stroking Zane's hair. Zane smiled brightly.

"You realize it's impossible to stay mad at you for longer than 5 minutes?"

"Come here." Riley grinned, kissing Zane softly again. Riley tried to be as gently as possible, but Zane was being rougher this time around.

The couple was moving without knowing it, until they realized they were up against the dock. Zane had Riley with his back plastered up against a pillar and was kissing him roughly up and down his neck and chest.

"Whoa, take it easy there tiger. I thought you didn't want any of this." Riley said, grunting quietly.

"You turn me on when you sweet talk me like that." Zane began nibbling on Riley's ear. Riley slightly nudged Zane away and turned him around so his back was now up against the pillar.

As he began to kiss in the same pattern Zane had, Zane spoke through moans.

"You're only doing this because of the comment I made about you being on bottom." Riley kissed his way back up to Zane's mouth and bit his lip.

"No. I'm doing this because I'm always on top. It's what I'm comfortable with." Zane groaned and tugged his boyfriend's hair.

"Sure. Whatever. Just don't stop." He said.

The two continued to become more and more intimate(without having sex…) and were starting to enjoy each other's company more. Right as the two were at their highest points of pleasure, they heard footsteps and voices coming from the dock. Just as both boys let out a loud moan and a gasp, the boys heard their names.

"Riley Stavros? Zane Park?" They heard a female's voice say. Both boys quickly jolted their heads up and looked up at the voice above them.

"Fiona! Declan! W-what are you guys doing here at night?" Riley asked. Declan laughed.

"I feel like we should be asking you the same thing…but what we just saw explained it all." Fiona looked both boys over.

"So this is what you moved onto after me? Nice choice. He looks like a keeper." Riley blushed.

"Um, uh…why are you here?"

"Our rich father." Declan stated.

"What?" Zane asked. Fiona sighed.

"See that house over there?" Fiona asked, pointing to a large white mansion overlooking the dock. Riley and Zane both nodded. "We own it. It's one of our many "escape" houses, AKA vacation houses. Declan and I like to come out to the dock at night to get away from our parents, after being forced to spend the day with them." Fiona explained.

"Damn, you have a legitimate excuse. You make us look bad." Riley said.

"You were just making out under the dock. We didn't make you look bad necessarily…just like horny teenage boys." Fiona nudged her brother at this statement.

"Dec, come on. I apologize for my brother's immature ways."

"I recommend getting out of the water if I were you. Some of these other rich yuppies don't take it well when they see trespassers on "their beach." The results aren't so fun." Declan explained. Both teens exchanged glances and blushed.

Fiona and Declan stared at them with blank expressions until they realized what was going on. Declan began to laugh.

"Oh no, skinny dipping too? You two went all out, didn't you?" Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Declan, can you keep your comments to yourself please? They're just two kids in love trying to have a little fun. You and Holly J should know all about that."

"Alright, you're getting picky and judgmental. Time to take you home. See you guys later." Declan said, lightly taking his sister's arm and turning around.

"Bye guys. Oh, and don't worry, we won't tell anyone we saw you!" Fiona called as she and Declan continued further and further down the dock.

Once the twins were out of sight, Zane turned to Riley and started to laugh.

"That was an adventure. I never actually thought we'd get caught. I never see anyone on this beach, so I thought it would be safe for a little skinny dipping. Sorry Ri, I didn't mean to get you into this." Riley shook his head.

"You think I care? Zane, after I came out…to my parents and the school…I don't care what happens. It's like it's given me this new confidence or something."

"It has! Riley, that's all part of the after part of coming out. Once everyone knows you're gay and you're done hiding, you feel like you can take on the world. Trust me, I know, I've been there. I'm so glad you finally gained that confidence. I honestly couldn't be prouder." Zane said, draping his arms around Riley's neck.

"Well I owe it all to you. Thanks for helping me become myself, baby." Zane smiled.

"No problem, sugar." Riley cocked his eyebrow.

"Sugar? Yeah, we're gonna have to talk about that one."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Eh, this chapter could've been better, I won't lie. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Hopefully the next one will be better. I also apologize for the random Declan/Fiona scene, but I felt like I needed some other characters in here somewhere.**


	8. Everything You Ever

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Eight: Everything You Ever**

**Summary: Riley gets into a dangerous and life-changing accident on the football field, causing both he and Zane to undergo a tough emotional blow.**

**A/N: I decided to write a sad chapter this time. I actually set my Ipod on shuffle and the first song that came on was "Everything You Ever" from "Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog", so I based the synopsis off of the song title. Hope you enjoy!**

It was a game like no other. It was a Friday night game, and the usual crowd was there. The students that came for the social aspect, the students that came to watch, the students that came because they had nothing else to do, and the supportive parents. The cheerleaders were doing cartwheels and dances on the sidelines, the school band was playing in the background, and the crowd was cheering at every successful play. It was everything a typical Friday night, high school football game should be. Except the only thing Riley Stavros was focused on was winning the game.

He managed to tune out all the sights and sounds around him and only focus on what was happening on the field. The only thing in his world right now were the other team, his own team, and the football that was spiraling through the air. It was headed in his direction and he knew it was up to him to catch it. He turned his head for a brief minute and saw his lover standing to the right of him, nodding in approval for him to go in for the kill. He smiled. Zane's approval was the only thing he needed to gain enough confidence and fearlessness to make an attempt at the play.

Everything seemed to start going in slow motion; the ball was getting closer and closer, until it had finally reached him and landed in his arms. He didn't hesitate to bolt in the direction of the end zone, his feet leading him to victory. He dodged every incoming player from the opposing team and focused solely on making it past the line at the end of the field. There was only a number of seconds left in the game, and he was seconds away from reaching the end zone. The cheers were becoming louder and more apparent and he felt victory in his future. Time was running out, and he was running forward. He was now milliseconds away; until it happened.

The force of someone easily over 300 pounds had tackled him, and Riley went flying backwards. The force of this person had caused his helmet to go shooting off, and the next thing he knew, his head had come into contact with the turf and he instantly went into a state of complete haziness. All the sounds around him were stifled and his vision was blurred. The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was Zane, nearly in tears, kneeling over him, tapping his shoulder and trying to get him to wake up or make some movement, and calling his name over and over again.

* * *

Riley's eyes fluttered open, and it only took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't waking up in his own bed. He glanced around at his surroundings: all white walls, medical machinery, a table full of flowers, another small room(he figured a bathroom), a TV elevated above him, and a small table with a cup of water and an orange on it. His mom was standing with her arms crossed, talking to a doctor. Riley groaned and shifted, immediately grabbing the attention of his mother and the doctor. His mother was by his side in a second, clutching his hand.

"Riley sweetie, you're awake! Can you hear me? How are you feeling?" It took Riley a minute to find his voice again.

"W-what happened? What day is it?" He asked, his voice raspy and mumbled. His mom was about to explain what happened, until she was stopped by the doctor.

"It's Wednesday. You came into the hospital on Friday, went into surgery on Saturday morning, and spent Sunday, Monday and Tuesday recovering." Riley couldn't believe he had almost spent a week in the hospital.

"I had surgery? Damn. Where?" Riley seemed to have no recollection of what had happened.

"Your head. You don't remember what happened?" Riley shook his head.

"Not really. Did I hit my head or something?" His mother paused before speaking.

"At the football game Friday night…you were tackled by one of the other teammates and your helmet fell off when he tackled you. Your head hit the ground pretty hard and you went unconscious. You suffered some brain and skull injuries that they had to fix during surgery."

"Brain injury? Isn't that like, the worst kind of injury? I'm not gonna die, am I?" Riley worried. The doctor chuckled.

"No, you're not going to die. We repaired everything during surgery. You'll have a little trouble getting back into the feel of things, but once you recover fully, you should be fine. You won't have any memory loss, or dementia or anything like that." The doctor explained.

"So…when will I recover? I mean, when can I go back to school and play football again? November's right around the corner and I don't wanna miss out on the last month of football season." Both the doctor and Riley's mom gave each other a worried look.

"Well, you should be able to go back to school sometime next week. You'll go home on Friday, and spend as least 4 days of recovery at home before returning to school. But, as far as football goes…Riley, I'm afraid to say that you'll be out for the rest of the season." Riley's face fell.

"What? But I don't think you understand, I'm senior QB 1, I'm captain of the football team…I can't miss this, the team needs me."

"I'm sorry Riley. I know how important it is to you, but this injury was serious. You could easily run into this again, and we really don't want to risk anything right now. Brain injuries are too dangerous to mess with." Riley felt his anger starting to settle in. He clenched his fists tightly and tried to hold his anger in as best as he could.

"Are you saying I'm done with high school football then? I'm done leading my team to victory, I'm just done all together?"

"Honey, you're bound to get a football scholarship to somewhere, and I know you're going to play college football. You're not done." His mom reassured. Riley slammed one of his fists violently against the bed frame.

"That's not the point mom! The point is that I won't get to finish one of my greatest football seasons ever, and last season in high school! This isn't fair!" Riley screamed, nearing tears.

"Now Riley, you're still allowed to attend every game and sit on the bench, you'll still be with your team and they'll be supportive and understanding of your injury." Riley simply shook his head.

"No. No, that's not what I want." Riley paused, choking back tears. "Get out. Both of you, just get out. I need some time." Both the doctor and Riley's mom began to leave the room slowly. Riley's mom was halfway out the door when she turned back to him.

"I'm sure you just want to be alone right now…but Zane's here if you want to see him." She said.

"He's here? Send him in, I need to see him." Riley said, the sadness becoming more obvious in his voice. His mom nodded and motioned for Zane to enter.

Zane appeared in the doorway, and smiled, the heart-melting smile Riley loved. He slowly approached the bed and gently took his boyfriend's hand.

"Hey. You're awake. How's it goin' sleepyhead?" Zane asked.

"How often do you come here? I mean I've practically been asleep since Friday night."

"I come every day after school, waiting for you to wake up. And today I finally got my wish." Zane smiled, placing a soothing kiss on Riley's forehead.

Riley almost became instantly happy when he laid eyes on his boyfriend for the first time since Friday. Zane had a way of changing the mood of a room when he entered it, mostly because of his smile and energetic, optimistic attitude.

"So how are you feeling? That delicate little head of yours probably isn't feeling so hot after a 4 hour surgery." Riley laughed.

"I'm alright. It doesn't feel that bad. Could be worse. I mean getting to sleep for almost 5 days straight helps a lot." Zane reached over to the table with the flowers on it, and picked up two cards.

"I knew you would hate this, but I did it anyways. One card is from the team, the other Anya arranged and got the Power-Squad and other people from your classes to sign. A lot of people care about you Ri." Riley's face immediately fell when he saw the card from the football team. Zane had helped him to forget about his football troubles, but now they were coming back again. He felt tears coming back. Zane's joyful expression immediately turned to concern.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"The cards reminded me of stupid football. The doctor said I can't play for the rest of the season because of the injury. What the hell am I supposed to do Zane? Sit around and watch everyone play and enjoy the last month of the season? This is my last year playing football at Degrassi. I'm captain of the team, this is my last shot at being the team hero. And now I'm just supposed to sacrifice all of that because some idiot from the other team messed up my head?" Riley cried, as the tears began to flow. Zane clasped Riley's hand tighter and almost started crying. Seeing Riley cry was rare, and it always made Zane want to cry. He didn't like seeing his lover this distressed.

"I know you wanna play honey, but this is really serious. You could get hurt again and the consequences would be much worse than what happened this time. Riley, I know how much this means to you, and I know this is your last year, but it's just too risky."

"Zane, you don't understand. This is what everyone will remember me for, what they'll like me for. This is my dream, my life, everything I ever wanted from high school. I can't just throw that all away for some stupid head injury!"

"Ri, this is more than that! Head injuries are the most dangerous type of injury. Look, I know you wanna play, but what if you did get hurt again? What if something worse happened? What if…what if I lost you?" Zane said, beginning to cry. Zane's tears only made the jock cry harder.

"Zane…you're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere, remember? I'm always gonna be right here. Why are you so afraid? You know I'm a fighter." Zane paused before speaking again.

"Riley…when I turned my head and saw you lying unconscious on the field…my heart stopped for a minute. My first thought was that you were dead, and…I started to worry. What would I do without you? Where would I be without my guy? What would happen if there was no more Riley and Zane, there was just Zane? I can't afford to lose you. I need my QB." Zane said smiling gently through tears.

"Baby, it's OK. I promise you won't lose me. I won't make the same mistake twice. I'll play, but I'll just be really careful."

"No! Riley, you're not understanding me! If you play, there's a chance you could get hurt again, and if you get hurt again, there's a chance you could die! Don't just think about yourself, think about the people around you. Your parents, your friends, your teammates…me. You can't just leave me here Riley. I really don't think I could do it without you." Riley quickly pulled Zane downward and into a hug, sobbing onto his shoulder.

"I love you so much Zane. I swear I'll never leave you. You won't have to do it without me. You'll never be own your own. You'll always have your guy. If you don't want me to play…I won't play. I love you." Zane tried to stop his crying and smile.

"I love you too Ri. And I know you'll always be there." The couple broke the hug and Zane sat up, wiping the tears away from his eyes and trying to smile again.

"Look at us. We must look like such girls." Zane said. Riley chuckled.

"We're gay, so we have an excuse."

"We're gay, but we're not THAT gay."

"Well just for right now we are." Riley said, making Zane laugh. Zane reached out and gently rubbed Riley's now bald head.

"I'm liking the new hair, by the way." He stated. Riley shot him a confused look before feeling his shaved head.

"What happened to my hair? Did that come off in the accident too?"

"No, stupid. They have to shave your head to do brain surgery. Too much hair makes it hard. Besides, you needed a haircut anyways. The curly hair wasn't working for me."

"You always hated my long hair. Are you sure you aren't behind this?"

"If I was in the medical profession I would be. But otherwise, no, I had nothing to do with this, I swear."

"…Dammit. I'm gonna miss my hair." Zane grinned.

"I'm not."

"I hope this haircut isn't going to make our relationship hard…" Riley started.

"…Well see." Zane smiled.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**This is probably just because I'm a self-conscious writer and am very judgmental of my own work(like most writers), but I feel like this chapter, and many others, were extremely rushed. If it was rushed, please let me know! Feedback is much appreciated!**


	9. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Nine: My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Summary: Zane decides to break things off with Riley after a huge fight, leaving Riley to work as hard as he can to regain Zane's trust and win back his love. A two-parter chapter.**

**A/N: Riley and Zane return to Degrassi this week! Yay! I missed my boys. No signs of them really being together and happy yet, just more closet drama with Riley. But whatever, it's only a matter of time. Just the fact that they have a plotline this week makes me happy.**

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you did that Riley! Who do you think I am? Just a guy who's heart you can mess with anytime you want? Your boy toy, your eye candy, your sex-buddy? What am I to you?"

"Zane, you're not any of that to me and you know that! You know you mean more than anything to me and I'd never consider you like any of that stuff. You're way more than that!"

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you do it Riley? Why did you call him, why did you run back to him? Why did you kiss him and almost have sex with him? Hm? I thought he was just some little experiment from camp your freshmen year, back when you were still confused? You don't seem so damn confused anymore, Ri."

"It was when you weren't talking to me Zane! It was during the whole Drew, football incident and you and I were on the rocks then. I was just so angry, and sad, and confused and…I didn't know where else to turn. I called Nate, we met up…and one thing led to another. We didn't have sex Zane, I swear. He wanted to, but I stopped him. Look, it was a careless mistake that happened when you and I were going through a rough patch. I was having some real emotional stress Zane, alright? I thought you'd be more understanding about this, like you were about that guy in the ravine!" Zane laughed.

"Oh, so that's it. You thought that because I forgave you for a messed up, drunken hookup, I would forgive you for everything? For willingly cheating on me with a guy you used to have a thing with? Sorry Riley, that's not how it works. You and I were fighting, but we were technically still together. And you knew there was a future for us, you knew we would go somewhere, yet you ran off and made out with your ex anyways! How many times have I had to forgive and forget for you now Riley? I'm sick of it!"

"I'm sorry if I make mistakes Zane, I'm only human! God, why do you always have to be so uptight about everything?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm uptight? You're unbelievable Riley. Truly unbelievable. You try and find an excuse for everything. It's never your fault, always somebody elses! You know what Ri, I can't do this anymore. Ever since I met you it's just been one lie after another. I figured that under all those lies there was just a scared, nervous, vulnerable gay man, who didn't really know what he wanted with life. After you came out, I thought he was gone…but it looks like he's still there after all. I'm sick of you always being unpredictable and I hate never knowing who my boyfriend is! I can't do it anymore Riley. I'm done." Zane stated. There was a long, painful silence before Riley spoke.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Riley asked. Zane nodded.

"Yeah. I am, Riley. I'm sorry things didn't work out. I think we really could have had a great future together." Zane turned and was headed towards the door of the apartment, when Riley grabbed his arm firmly and wouldn't let go. Zane tried to escape the grip of the older boy, but he was too strong. His fingers were tightening, and were beginning to leave marks on Zane's arm.

"Riley let go! Stop!"

"No, Zane, come on. Let's just talk about this." Riley's grip fastened, and Zane made a face as if to say he was in pain.

"Stop! Riley, you're hurting me! Let go of me!" Zane finally pulled away from Riley's grasp and shot him a final glare before storming out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him, like every stereotypical break up scene.

Riley stood inches away from the door, a blank expression on his face, contemplating if what just happened was real. The boy he had inadvertently fallen in love with in such a short amount of time had just said goodbye and slammed the door in his face. He always feared this day, and never once thought that they would end up breaking up over the fact that he cheated. He always hoped that if they ever broke up, it would be a "friendly" break up, and it would only be because they found they were bored with each other, and could still remain friends.

But now he lost his lover due to his own faulty actions, and instantly gained a sense of emptiness and hopelessness. The one thing that mattered to him was gone. His future had just walked out of the door. He almost felt like life wasn't even worth living.

He instantly opened the door and hurried down the hall and the stairs until he was outside. He wasn't following Zane; he needed to vent. And he needed to vent _bad._ He let his feet lead the way, and take him to the one place he knew he'd be welcome to vent any time.

He jogged up the concrete steps to Anya's house and rang the doorbell, holding in his tears as best as he could until he got inside, in case anybody he knew walked by. The door opened moments later and Anya's mom stood in front of Riley, smiling.

"Hi Riley! Long time no see! What's up?" She asked in a cheery, motherly voice.

"Is Anya home?" He asked, choking back tears. Her expression changed when she heard the tone of Riley's voice.

"Um…yeah, sure. Come on in, she's upstairs in her room. You can go ahead up." She said, letting Riley in. Riley offered Mrs. Macpherson a quick thank you before rushing up the stairs to his friend's room and appearing in the doorway.

Anya was seated on her bed comfortably, reading a magazine and listening to music. Her head shot up quickly when she noticed the jock leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Riley! What's going on?" She asked. Riley lowered his head and released some of his bottled up tears.

"R-Ri…what happened? Is everything OK?" Anya questioned, leaving her place on the bed and approaching Riley slowly.

"It's…Zane. He…he…" It was only a matter of time after that before Riley threw his arms around Anya in a tight hug and began to bawl onto her shoulder. Anya returned the hug and rubbed his back gently.

"It's OK Ri. Everything's gonna be OK. Calm down." The two stood in this embrace in the doorway for sometime, with Anya awaiting for Riley to cool down. Once the heaving sobs stopped, she decided it was safe to speak to him.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked. Riley broke the embrace and nodded. Anya leaded him over to the bed and sat him down next to her.

"What did Zane do?"

"We…he…he broke up with me." Anya frowned and slid her arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Oh no. Honey, I'm sorry. What happened?" Riley sighed loudly.

"It was my fault. I kinda…cheated on him, a while ago. It was back when we were fighting, back when the football season started and I was fighting with Drew. We weren't really talking, so I…hooked up with my kind of ex from camp a few years ago. I felt awful about it, and I still do. I told him because it was tearing me up that I was keeping a secret from him. We tell each other everything, and I didn't see why this should stay a secret too. Anyways, we got in a huge fight and…now he's gone. He's gone, and I don't think he's coming back. I think I really messed it up this time."

"Hey, you did the right thing by telling him. It would've made you feel even worse if you were still keeping the secret from him. Break-ups aren't fun, I know…but I'm sure you're feeling a lot better now that your not hiding anything from him anymore."

"Sure, I feel better that I don't have it bottled up anymore, but I lost Zane, and I don't feel great about that."

"Well…maybe it was for the best. You seemed a little too tied down to him, so maybe it's a good thing that you finally have some independence."

"No, Anya, you don't get it. Zane helped me to become independent, he helped me realize who I really am, and helped me be myself. I would never be who I am today if it weren't for him. I need him."

"No you don't. You just think you do because you've been with him for so long. Look, I know exactly what you're going through. I've been through it all with Sav. It's hard, I know, and it's gonna be hard for a while. You'll see him at school and during football, and it'll make you miss him, but you're eventually going to have to learn to deal. You're never gonna get over him if you think you can't live without him."

"I'm not just losing him like this Anya. I can't. I love him too much to just let him go like that. Not yet. I don't think I can just "get over him" that easy. I don't think I can even get over him at all." Anya thought about Riley's last statement, before quickly having a sudden epiphany. Her eyes widened and her face lit up.

"Oh my God…he's the one, isn't he? You wanna spend the rest of your life with him." Riley's head shot up and he gave Anya a look of denial.

"What? No. I mean I love him and everything, but he's just a high school romance, right? I'll be at college next year, and he'll still be at Degrassi, so I figured we'd probably end up breaking up anyways."

"No, Riley, Zane is totally the one. You said you'd never get over him. I thought that about Sav at first, but I realized I could live without him soon after. Most people can move on from high school breakups, but…you really seem to need Zane. I think you've found the one, Ri." Riley opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Anya was right. He didn't like to admit it…but he had no choice.

"Zane's not the one…is he?" Anya sighed.

"Do I have to tell you everything about your relationship? First I had to tell you that you had a crush on Zane, now I have to tell you that Zane is definitely the one. Riley, you're really in love with him. I can tell by the way you talk about him, and by the way you cried when he broke up with you." Riley blushed and gave Anya a nervous glance. She laughed. "Sorry, but you really bawled. Anyways, you really need to fight to get him back. If he's the one, you can't just let him walk away. You need to work."

"What am I supposed to do? Stand outside his window with a radio on my shoulders and play "In Your Eyes" or something?"** (A/N: Get it? I stole this idea from another TV show. Oh episode title jokes.)**

"You know, that might not actually be such a bad idea. He told me he likes that song."

"We're not in an 80's teen movie, Anya."

"I know…but there are plenty of ways to win him back. We just have to think of some." Riley sighed.

"I'm not so sure about this Anya. I don't want to embarrass myself." Anya stood up and crossed her arms.

"No. You're doing this. If you don't, you'll just be miserable and I'm not gonna watch you sit around and mope because you lost the love of your life because of a stupid mistake you made! We're gonna work until you and Zane are married." Riley grinned.

"That's a little extreme…but hey, I appreciate your determination and your help. I guess we've got me a boy to win back."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Don't worry, they'll be back together in the next chapter…after some of Riley's pathetic attempts to win Zane back. So they'll be humor! Anyways, I'm flipping a shit right now because someone said that they're concluding the Riley/Zane story arc this week on Degrassi. So help me God that better be a lie. I think it is because it doesn't look like either actor is planning on leaving the show any time soon. If that's the case…wow, this will have been the most short-lived Degrassi couple ever. I'll still keep writing Ziley fiction, though.**


	10. My Life Would Suck Without You Part 2

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Ten: My Life Would Suck Without You part 2**

**Summary: Riley(pathetically)attempts to win Zane back. Will his attempts turn out successful, or not so successful?**

**A/N: Good news! Not only are Riley and Zane NOT ending(I read an interview with Shannon and I learned from Twitter), but Riley and Zane's plotline continues on Monday and Tuesday J I'm overjoyed right now. They're finally getting some screen time!**

**Hey! If you want, you're more than welcome to follow me on Twitter! Look for ctru10. If it helps, my background says "I love Zombies". Follow me, and I'll follow you. I tweet about Degrassi a lot. I'd be really honored if some of my fellow readers/reviewers followed me J Don't be afraid that it's weird, Twitter is the place to follow people you don't know personally.**

"Good morning, handsome." Riley said, leaning casually against the locker next to Zane's. Zane raised his head and glared at his ex-boyfriend.

"You do remember that we broke this weekend, right?"

"I know, but…I got you something." Riley removed his hand from behind his back and held out a bouquet of flowers. Zane took a moment to stare at Riley's gesture, and laughed.

"You're joking, right? What crappy romance novel do you think I'm from? Haven't we been over this before? Just because I'm' gay, it doesn't make me a girl. Flowers don't work on me, Ri." Riley's heart sank at his former boyfriend's remark, yet fluttered at hearing him use his nickname.

"Come on. Zane, I love you…are you really ready to just end things like this?"

"Um, yes, Riley I am. You cheated on me, you expect me to just let that go? I'm not letting you just use me like that again!"

"Cheating on you was a huge mistake Zane. It made me miserable. I don't know why I did that to you. If we get back together, I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again. I love you baby."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your "baby" anymore. And how am I supposed to believe that you won't cheat on me again? My trust for you isn't exactly at it's prime right now, Riley." Zane started to walk away and Riley stopped him.

"Zane, wait. I thought about it a lot yesterday, and Anya even told me so…you're the one Zane. You're the one I'm meant to be with. Please, you can't just leave me like this." Zane paused and stared at Riley blankly.

"Nice try, but that whole "the one" stuff, is just an act. My other ex-boyfriend tried it on me a while ago. Luckily, I didn't believe him. Just like I don't believe you." Zane stated, turning around quickly and marching down the hallway to his classroom.

Riley sighed loudly and rested his forehead on the locker, the bouquet of flowers still in his hand. Anya approached with caution and lightly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I take it that didn't go so well?" She asked. Riley shook his head and moaned.

"He hates me Anya. He really hates me. There's no way I'm getting him back. I tried telling him I was sorry, and that cheating on him was the worst thing I ever did, but he wouldn't listen. I tried telling him he was the one, but he didn't believe me. What am I supposed to do now?" Anya's eyes widened.

"You told him he was the one ALREADY? You idiot, you're not supposed to do that yet! You're supposed to save that! He might have actually believed you if you didn't just throw it at him like that!"

"Well it's too late now. I screwed things up, for better or for worse." Anya bit her lower lip and averted her eyes, thinking.

"No. You didn't screw things up completely. There's still a chance you can get him back."

"How? He made it pretty clear he doesn't want me anymore."

"Don't be so sure about that. Come on, we've got some work to do." Anya grabbed Riley by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway with her. She was a women on a mission, and Riley knew that was never a good thing.

* * *

"If this doesn't work, all the blame is going on you for making me dress like this." Riley told Anya.

"I never said this would work fully…it's only part of the "Win Zane Back" process. It will help though."

"Whatever. I just wanna get this over with." Riley stated, wandering into his Algebra class and standing over the empty seat next to Zane. Zane looked up and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was his ex-boyfriend, dressed in a vibrant purple hoodie with matching purple sneakers, a baseball hat, and v-neck t-shirt. A chunky purple belt held his jeans into place, and his hair sit messily under the baseball cap. Zane looked his ex-lover over from head to toe, speechless.

"So? What do you think?" The jock asked. Zane let out a small, sarcastic laugh.

"Are you going hipster now? I don't get it. What am I supposed to think?" Riley took the seat next to Zane, and leaned in closer to him.

"Your favorite color's purple, isn't it? And you said you love the way I look when I wear purple, so…here I am. Your favorite guy, decked out in your favorite color." Riley said.

"Favorite guy? Riley you're the exact opposite of that right now. Look, giving me flowers, dressing up in matching purple garb, and telling me I'm "the one" aren't going to just win me over. So please, just…leave me alone."

"I can't Zane. It's not that easy. I'm _in love_ with you. In love! I need you! Why aren't you getting that?"

"And you don't think I'm still in love with you too? Of course I am! And I probably always will be, you were my first real love. But I'll move on, find someone else, and eventually you'll fade away. You need to do the same Riley." Riley was completely shocked and stunned by Zane's statement. He took comfort in knowing that Zane would always love him, but hated hearing that he'd also fade away in time.

"If you say you'll always love me, then why aren't we together right now? Zane, please…I need this…I need you." Riley said, almost in tears. Zane shook his head.

"I'm sorry Riley. I just can't. We're done." Riley stood up with anger and snatched his bag from the floor. As he was headed to another seat in the back of the class, Zane spoke.

"Wait." Riley turned back to him, glaring. "How did you know I liked carnations?"

"You told me. They remind you of your grandma, she always used to send them to you backstage during dance recitals."

"Wow, you…you remembered that. Um…well, thanks for the flowers." Riley nodded and turned back to his new seat.

Maybe there was still hope for he and Zane yet…

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This will most likely end up being the most embarrassing moment of my entire life."

"I highly doubt that. You told me nothing could top that incident in swim class last year?…" A deep shade of red came over Riley's face.

"Lets not talk about that, OK? I've tried to erase that from my memory."

"Sorry. Just saying." Riley sighed loudly and leaned back in the car seat.

"I don't think I can do this Anya. He'll just think I'm an idiot! And what if I wake up the other people in the apartment? This is too risky."

"Do you want the boy back or not? Do you want to be happy? Because it sure doesn't seem like it to me."

"Of course I want him back! I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"And you _won't_, trust me! Look, you said he liked the flowers, and I over-heard him say he was surprised you wore all purple just for him. This will just top it off. Now go!" Anya said, pushing Riley out of the car and motioning for him to go into the apartment. Riley entered the familiar building which he had only days ago moved out of and made his way towards the oh so familiar room that he and Zane had many a times kissed their way up to.

He placed the Ipod speakers down in front of Zane's door and pressed play. As the first few notes of the song began to play, Riley lightly tapped on the door. He didn't get a response, so turned up the music louder, insinuating no response from Zane. He rapped on the door louder and turned the music up to its highest. He finally heard quick footsteps approaching and the door swung open. There stood Zane, shock on his face, as Riley stood in front of him, wearing the exact same outfit he wore when they had first met, nearly in tears.

"This is my last try. If this doesn't work, I'll leave you alone, I promise. Look, Zane…I don't know how many times I have to say it to make you believe me. I'm in love with you, and I always will be. I have never felt the way I feel when I'm around you before. Happy, smart, excited. Just getting to look at you everyday is enough for me. When I'm not with you, it's like a part of me is missing or something. And I feel like if you weren't around for the rest of my life…I'd be pretty damn miserable. I think it's official: you're the best thing to ever happen to me." Zane sighed deeply and crossed his arms. He wouldn't take his eyes off Riley, who stood anxiously, waiting for an answer. Zane glanced at the Ipod speakers.

"This song…one of the first times I ever spoke to you, you were listening to your Ipod and this song was on. I asked you what it was, so you gave me one of your earbuds to let me listen to it." Riley shot Zane a confused glance, but nodded.

"Yeah…" There was another pause before a small smile crept up Zane's face.

"How in God's name did you remember that?" He laughed. Riley was slightly surprised at first, but eventually loosened up and started to laugh.

"I remember everything I do with you." The smile on Zane's face widened before he spoke again.

"Come here." He said, pulling Riley into a tight hug. The couple stood in the embrace in the doorway, not wanting to let go. The two minutes in each they held each other felt like an eternity and neither wanted the moment to end.

"I can't believe you did all this just for me. You remembered everything. The flowers, my favorite color, the song, the outfit. You're amazing." Riley broke the embrace and held both of Zane's hands.

"I love you. And I'd do anything for you."

"I can see that. You know, when I found out you cheated on me, I really thought that meant you were selfish. But after tonight, you really showed me otherwise. I love you too." Zane said.

"Zane, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. And if I ever break that promise…you'll have every right to leave me."

"I know you won't do it again Ri. After everything you just did…how can I not believe you?"

Riley pulled his boyfriend in closely and placed a soft, passionate kiss on his lips.

"So…I'm guessing it must get kind of lonely here without your favorite QB?" Riley asked. Zane draped his arms around Riley's neck and laughed lightly.

"You have no idea." The couple shared another passionate kiss before Zane spoke again.

"One more thing babe."

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Shut the music off. You're going to wake up the people next door."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**So you know what I found out that I find extremely cute? The actors that play Riley and Zane are really good friends in real life and lived together for like, 3 weeks. I love when TV couples are either real couples or friends in real life J. Well that was my fun fact of the day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Eleven: Baby It's Cold Outside**

**Summary: Riley and Zane spend a snowy, romantic evening together. Pure fluff.**

**A/N: I decided to throw this one in as a little breath of fresh air. I figured I'd give you all a break from the drama, because I want the next chapter to be dramatic/surprising/emotional. So I just threw this little number in there. Hope you like it :)**

"Winter has always been my favorite season." Zane stated as he and Riley walked hand in hand down the snowy streets on a cold, December evening.

"Oh yeah? You never told me that. I guess I always kinda figured you'd be a summer guy."

"And why's that?" Zane asked with a questioning smirk. Riley turned to him and returned the smile.

"Because you look so hot in a bathing suit."

"So what you're really saying is, summer is YOUR favorite season because you get to stare at your boyfriend in a bathing suit?" Riley shrugged, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Pretty much." Zane gently nudged his boyfriend playfully and chuckled.

"You will always and forever be a real guy. Since it's not hot babes in bikinis you're staring at, it's hot dudes in swim trunks. No matter what sexual orientation you are, you'd find something to ogle at."

"Oh come on, I've gotta have _something _that's easy on the eyes to stare at. That's why I got lucky that I found you."

"So you admit it, I am eye candy to you?" Zane teased.

"Among other things. Zane, you know you're everything to me. Besides, aren't you happy I think you're good looking?" Zane nudged his boyfriend again.

"Come on, you know I'm just messing with you. Wow, that break up really scared you, didn't it?"

"I thought I actually might have lost you for good. I was scared shitless." Zane turned his head slightly so he was no longer facing Riley. This was the first time he heard that he had really upset Riley that much by breaking up with him, and a wave of guilt came over him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. Riley's eyebrow rose with confusion.

"For…?"

"For doing that to you. For hurting you like that. I never even thought of your feelings and what the breakup would do to you, I just thought of myself. I feel like such an asshole, I never should've done that to you."

"Hey, it's OK. Let's forget about the whole thing and move on. Pretend like it never happened. It was just a fault in our relationship, everyone has them. But it's nothing we can't get over, right?" Zane squeezed Riley's hand and smiled up at him brightly.

"I'm glad you're being so cool about this. Do you know how much you've changed since I first met you?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Riley joked. Zane pulled Riley's head down and their lips met in a soft kiss. As they broke away, they heard voices coming towards them.

"Aww, look at Dr. Faggot and his little QB boyfriend. How cute. Be careful holding hands without your furry pink gloves. You don't wanna get too cold." Owen teased, as the guys behind him laughed.

"You're hilarious Owen, really. I'm dying of laughter." Zane stated, expressionless.

"Ohh, someone's got some attitude. I would hate to see you ruin your "super" purple jacket with blood." He mocked in his "gay" voice. Zane slowly backed up as Riley moved forward, shoving his teammate.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this Owen?"

"What are you gonna do, turn it into a cat fight?" More laughter erupted from the boys behind him. Riley moved in, his fist headed for Owen's face, when Zane grabbed his arm.

"Riley, no, enough. We're not doing this again." Riley lowered his arm and kept his glare on Owen, who started down the sidewalk again with the rest of his friends.

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise. Doesn't look good." Owen trailed off.

"Later homos." Another guy said as the boys disappeared down a side street. Riley spun around quickly and began to walk slightly ahead of his boyfriend.

"Jerk-off. They always make fun of you! It's always you and never me! Why is that?"

"Are you actually upset that they don't make fun of you? Riley, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Riley stopped and the angry expression on his face softened.

"N-no."

"You threaten to beat them up every time they even attempt to make fun of you. I just use words, and that doesn't scare them. And besides, I'm more…" Zane paused, considering using the word or not. "Flamboyant than you. I'm an easier target."

"What? Zane, what the hell are you talking about? You're not flamboyant."

"Yeah, try telling that to them." Zane said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Riley stopped Zane and gently massaged his shoulders.

"Hey…don't be upset. It's alright. I don't think of you that way. Isn't that all that counts?"

"Yeah, that's great Ri, but it would be nice to know that there's someone else out there other than you that doesn't think I'm a total flamer. I've said it before Riley, you know…they don't make me feel like I'm part of the team. They make me feel left out. Like I'm just the gay kid that hangs around that they can use on the football field when they need a good kicker. I'm there so they can put on their little comedy routines and make gay jokes. Sometimes it's like I'm not even a real person with feelings to them." Riley rubbed Zane's arm soothingly and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You'll always be a part of my team. And I don't mean that in the sense that we're gay, or that we're both on the same football team." Zane laughed and intertwined his fingers with Riley's again.

"The next time they call me "fabulous" or "homo-boy" in the locker room, I'll look at you. Then I know I'll be OK. As long as you're here, I'll be fine." Riley leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you. Remember that the next time they call you a name too."

"I know. I will. And I love you too." After another brief peck on the lips, the couple turned back around, their hands still tightly wound together, and turned down the street in which their apartment sat.

"Oh my God, it's FREEZING out here! It has to be below zero out!" Zane exclaimed as the snow became thicker and started to fall harder.

"Here." Riley removed his jacket and placed on Zane's shoulders, leaving him in nothing but a thin long sleeved t-shirt.

"But now you have nothing. Here, take it back." Zane tried to give the coat back, but Riley refused.

"No. You're cold, you need it more than I do."

"Are you sure you aren't dying of hypothermia?" Riley crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." The two reached their apartment and wandered up the snowy path, anxious to get inside to the warmth. Just as Zane was about to open the door, he was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He turned around swiftly to see his boyfriend grinning evilly at him.

"What, you've never had a snowball fight before?" Zane's smile appeared again and he dropped the coat around his shoulders, dipping down to gather up a perfect ball of snow and aiming for his lover's head.

"Aw, a head shot? Come on, that's not fair!" Riley called, returning the hit.

The two continued with their (surprisingly) intense snowball fight, until Zane turned his head too quickly, and collided with Riley, causing the two to collapse to the ground and into the snow. As Zane lay on top of his boyfriend, stroking his hair, he rested his head on Riley chest, feeling the up and down motion as he breathed.

"If I had a choice of any few moments I wanted to freeze in time, this would be one of them." He said softly. Zane awaited a similar reply from the jock, but instead got this one:

"I don't." Zane lifted his head quickly.

"What?"

"I'm lying in the snow without a jacket on, freezing and soaked. Not exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world." Zane chuckled and climbed off of the larger boy, holding out his hand to help him up.

"Come on. We need to get you warmed up." He said, leading him into the warmth of the apartment lobby. They made their way upstairs and reached their room. Riley burst in through the door and quickly pulled his drenched t-shirt off and threw it to the ground.

"Wow, thanks for the view." Zane stated, gazing at his boyfriend longingly.

Zane arranged he and Riley's coats in the closet neatly and grabbed a blanket from the couch, coming up to Riley from behind and draping the blanket around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"I don't get just one, but two blankets." Riley grinned, turning his head to kiss his boyfriend.

"Come on. Let's go to the couch. I wanna watch a movie." Zane said, leading his lover over to the couch with him.

"Are you putting on what I think you're putting on?" Riley asked as Zane placed the disk in the DVD player.

"Alright, I know you said you thought this movie was gross, but I don't care, I like scary movies."

"It's called "The Human Centipede"! Of course I think it's gross!" Zane grabbed the remote and collapsed onto the sofa next to Riley.

"If you get scared, I'll be right here." He teased. Riley rolled his eyes.

"I have the weirdest boyfriend ever."

"I thought I was "like, the best guy ever." Well, I was at the auction…"

"That was before I found out you like the movie "The Human Centipede." Zane tapped his lover lightly.

"Just shut up and watch it."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Hooray for fluff! Back to drama next chapter. Sorry. It must be done.**


	12. I'll Be There

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Twelve: I'll Be There**

**Summary: An end of the season party for the football team gets out of hand, leaving Zane to tend to his very drunk…and very sick…lover.**

**A/N: I know, I know, this is the second chapter I wrote about Riley getting shit-faced and Zane rescuing him. I love writing those. They're so much fun. Writing drunk people is entertaining, and so is writing Zane as an angel. So…that's what I'm doing. Enjoy "Riley get's drunk part 2".**

"Soooo," Riley trailed, as he collapsed next to his lover on a bench and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Ready for the party tonight?"

"Yeah…,"Zane removed Riley's arm from his shoulders. "About that." Riley stared at his boyfriend quizzically.

"You're not going? Why? Z, come on! You said we'd go together!" The jock complained.

"First of all, don't call me Z, you know I hate it, second of all, I'm not going because I know there'll be alcohol, and I can barely stand these guys when they're sober, rather than drunk." Zane explained, standing up in a proclamation. Riley pouted and grabbed his lover's hand.

"Why? Zaaaane!" The curly haired boy whined like a 5 year old.

"Shhh! Quiet! That's the way you say my name when we-…," Zane nodded his head in a way to show to Riley what he meant. "Look, I'm not going, alright? I just have a feeling that something's gonna go wrong, especially around these guys." Riley joined his lover in the standing position and slid his hands onto his sides. He brought their faces closer together and put on his best seductive face possible.

"If you go with me to this party…I promise you, tomorrow night I will give you a night that you will _never _forget." Zane returned the seductive smile, trying his best to fake his lover out.

"Nice try…but you know sex doesn't work on me like it does on you. And if you're that desperate…then fine. I'll go with you. Only because I know you won't shut up if I keep saying no." Riley's face lit up and he pressed his lips to Zane's softly.

"You spoil me too often." He commented, suppressing a half-smile from the smaller boy.

"You make it impossible for me to say no." Riley broke away from their embrace and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"I promise the party will be fine. I won't leave your side. I'll make sure nobody messes with you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Then I'll make it happen." The blue eyed boy promised. The spiky haired boy broke their hands apart so only their pinkies were linked.

"It's a pinkie promise now. Don't let me down, QB."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my little kicker."

* * *

_Later that night, at the party…_

"Riley? Riley, where are you? Riley!" Zane yelled, trying to be heard over the blaring music as he went in search of his boyfriend.

Everything surrounding the kicker made the navigation of his boyfriend an expedition. Empty beer cans and other various bottles of assorted alcohol were trailed all over the floor, while the smoke and sent of marijuana filled the air, causing a strain in Zane's visibility. For a party that was supposed to be solely for the football team, there seemed to be an ample amount of females in attendance, most of them with their lips pressed against one of the player's.

Zane strode through the couples sloppily making out, his drunk teammates(and other party-goers that he didn't recognize…), and the layers of smoke, only to find his lover stumbling out of the bathroom with a beer can in hand, giggling like a young girl.

The younger boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and approached the athlete, placing his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Hey! Zaaane! What's up, boo? Hey, guess what I just thought of? You know how I'm Greek and stuff? Well if you and I ever got married, then it would be my big, fat, Greek wedding!" Riley slurred, bursting into hysterical laughter.

Zane noticed that this laughter was different from his normal drunk laughter, and he seemed to be dwelling on this terrible joke for longer than he would if he were just drunk. Zane lifted his head and held him into place again.

"Ri. Ri, look up. I need you to look at me." He said firmly, in a voice that showed his current superiority. The drunk boy dizzily looked up, but his eyes still wandered, and the drunken smirk remained on his face.

"_Riley Stavros._ Look into my eyes." The Asian boy's voice became aggressive and stern. Riley gave into his lover's request and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Did you smoke some of that pot?" He asked, angrily. Riley's head rolled to the side again and he paused before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Well…_yeah_…kinda." Zane shook his head and sighed.

"How much?" He asked. The taller boy wouldn't reply. "Riley, I need you to tell me how much."

"Only like…a joint." He laughed.

"And how much have you had to drink?"

"It was 4," Riley started, gulping down the remaining beer in his can. "Now it's 5."

"Just beer?"

The jock let out a chuckle and lowered his head again.

"And a little liquor."

Zane lightly pinched the tip of his forehead in distress.

"So much for not letting me down." He mumbled to himself. He cautiously took his boyfriend's hand and headed in the direction of the door.

"Come on. We're leaving before you screw up your brain anymore." As Zane pulled his chuckling, flimsy lover along, they were stopped by an announcement from one of their teammates.

"Everyone who wants to play "Never Have I Ever", over here is the place!" Riley's face lit up.

"Oh my God! Zane, come on, let's go! I haven't played that game in like, forever!"

"Riley, seriously? Come on, you're drunk and so is everyone else, let's go." Riley was persistent and let go of Zane's hand, joining the immature game in the side of the room.

"Zane! Come play!" He beckoned. The annoyed teenager joined the jock in the corner.

"Fine. One round. Then we're leaving, no excuses." The assorted group of boys and girls gathered, and one of their fellow teammates began: that teammate being Owen.

"Let's start with the easiest one and get it over with. I'll admit it. Never have I ever banged anyone."

A few members of the circle put a finger down. Zane nudged his lover, who was close to lowering a finger.

"Riley, don't." He mumbled, trying to avoid comments from his schoolmates. Being under the influence, Riley didn't listen, and put a finger down, leaving Zane with no choice. Owen glanced around the circle and quickly took note of the couple's fingers being down.

"Ohhh, well look what we have here. Looks like we know what gay and gayer have been up to." He provoked, causing laughter amongst the group.

"Shut up, Owen." Zane replied.

"Aww, you don't kiss and tell? Come on, we're all friends here. How was it? Can QB 1 over here suck it like nobody's business?"

"Owen, seriously, stop it."

"I'm starting to think the sex isn't so great. Maybe big QB doesn't know what he's doing after all. Unless, that is, you prefer when he pounds it then when he sucks it."

"Jesus Owen! What's the matter with you? Riley come on, we're leaving." Zane took his confused lover's hand again and pulled him up, holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't stumble over his own feet.

As they made their way to the door once again, the Greek teen snatched another can of beer from the counter and cracked it open. He tore his hand away from the sober boy's and stumbled over to the couch, where he collapsed and began aimlessly flirting with the preoccupied boy next to him.

The party was beginning to pick up, and there were more and more people that Zane didn't recognize at every corner. The sounds were louder, the smoke was thicker, and the booze was more prominent.

Zane retrieved his boyfriend again and tried to pull him up from his position on the couch. The taller boy wouldn't budge. He began to tilt to the side slightly, and the color had completely drained from his face. He stood up shakily and placed his can on the table.

"Ri? Riley?" Zane asked as his lover wobbled a bit and clutched his stomach.

"Z-zane. I d-on't…I t-think I'm gonna-" Riley quickly dashed for the bathroom, throwing himself down onto the floor and vomiting violently into the toilet. Zane was quick to join him on the floor and lightly put a hand on his back.

Riley threw up once more and hung off the side of the toilet bowl. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and nudged Zane out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Riley? Riley, what are you doing? Let me in!" He screamed, trying to open the door which Riley was holding shut.

"No! I can't let you see me like this, go away!"

"You can't let _me_ see you like this, or you can't let everyone else see you like this?" He heard footsteps and the sound of Riley vomiting again. He sighed and pushed the door open, rushing over to brush Riley's hair away from his face as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Z-zane," He moaned.

"Let's go." Zane said, helping Riley up and sliding an arm around his shoulders to hold him up.

They made one last trip to the door, and were successful in exiting this time. Zane carried his sick lover out to the car and laid him down in the backseat.

He drove them back to the comfort of their own apartment, where he the couple climbed the stairs to their room, and took refuge in their bedroom. Zane removed he and Riley's shoes, and placed the half-dead boy on the bed, while he searched for necessary supplies to care for his loved one. Once their nightstand had been turned into a medical station, Zane found a comfortable position on his bed where he could curl up next to the drunk teen.

Riley inched over to Zane and rested his head on his chest, letting a groan escape. Zane began to stroke his hair and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Zane," He mumbled, burrowing his head deeper into his lover's arms.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

Zane stroked the taller boy's face.

"Shhh, don't worry about it baby. It's OK."

"I love-" The jock passed out in a second. Zane grinned as he watched over him.

"I know." He whispered back.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**I feel like this was kind of a filler chapter. A waste. It was spur of the moment, based off of a story I heard. Eh. Tell me what you think.**


	13. The Only Exception

Crazy For You

Chapter Thirteen: The Only Exception

Summary: Riley and Zane reminisce about their first kiss. A pure Ziley fluff chapter J

**A/N: I decided to keep it simple in this chapter. Watching "In Your Eyes" for like, the 6th time inspired me to write this. Anyways, I apologize for the long updates, but between school and writers block, I won't be updating as much as I was during the summer. Sorry. I only have two more years left for high school to take over my life, so I figured I better grin and bear it now. Anyways, enough of me. Enjoy the Ziley sweetness. **

"I've told you how much I love you, right?" Zane's head spun around quickly at his lover's statement, and he discreetly cocked an eyebrow.

"My day was fine thanks, how was yours?" He responded, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm serious. Are you aware how much I'm in love with you?"

"Alright, this is weird. Who are you and what have you done with Riley?" The quarterback stopped his boyfriend and found his way in front of him to prevent him from moving any further.

"He's right here. And he always will be." He said, brushing his thumb over Zane's cheek.

"Not that I have a problem with anything you're saying, but…what's with all the lovey-dovey talk?"

The jock paused before his face broke into a huge grin.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Zane thought for a moment.

"Um, Friday? "Riley has a sudden personality change" day? I don't know. Is this day supposed to mean something to me?"

"Today," he started, brushing his fingers against Zane's. "is the nine month anniversary of our first kiss." Riley said. Zane's expression instantly changed from confusion to happiness.

"How did you remember that? You make me look bad, that never would've even crossed my mind!"

Riley shrugged, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I do my best. I figured you'd appreciate me being able to remember something as small as this."

"I do. I think it's sweet. Especially since that day just happened to be a life-changing day for me." Zane grinned.

"Life-changing for you? How? You didn't come out that day." The Greek boy laughed. Zane gently nudged his lover.

"I got to really be with you for the first time. And you kissed me. I swear, I was about ready to kill you because it took you so long to kiss me."

"Hey, I was nervous! I'd never kissed a guy before! Well, I mean, that's not counting Peter…but that's beside the point. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to kiss you, or if you even liked me that way. I thought that we were still only at the "friends" stage."

"You know, I was actually kind of hoping you were gonna kiss me when you brought me to the construction sight with you." Zane said, his arms finding their way around Riley's neck.

"I thought you didn't know I was gay when I brought you up there?"

"Ri, please. Don't think I didn't see the way you stared at me during yoga. And you asked me to get coffee with you. Straight guys don't ask each other out on dates."

"Alright, so it was a _little_ obvious. But I totally wasn't ready to kiss you by that point. I still hated myself then." He explained.

"But the important thing now is that you're over that. You're done hating yourself. And you have me." Riley removed Zane's hands from his neck and laced their fingers together, leading him down the hallway.

"There are a lot of times where I wonder where I would really be right now if I had never found you. I could easily still be in the closet and hiding from everyone. You saved me from what could have been a long life of misery."

"If you ever had to live in a world of misery, I would live in a world of misery too."

"I'd never put you through that." He said, squeezing Zane's hand reassuringly.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I love, and trust you." Zane smiled.

"I love you too." Riley stated as the two stopped at their destination.

"You know, I'm having trouble remembering what that first kiss was like. Care to refresh my memory?"

Riley smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips against his lover's soothingly.

"Don't take offense to this honey, but you're kissing has improved a lot in nine months."

"I wish I could say the same thing…but you've always been good."

"It's a gift." Zane grinned.

"I guess I lucked out then."

"So did I. We reach a win/win once again."

Zane had his boyfriend in a small fit of laughter.

"Shut up. Happy first kiss nine month." He laughed.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**I'm so, so sorry. This was completely, and utterly a filler chapter. I wrote this with the idea for the next chapter in mind, so that's why this one may not be up to par. The next chapter should hopefully be pretty good. I'll start on that one right away, but I'm not sure that it will be posted right away. **

**Again, I apologize for the shortness and pointlessness of this chapter, and I hope the next one will make up for it.**


End file.
